


我的模範床伴

by pear0148



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	1. Chapter 1

他說，做愛是掠奪、是佔有，所以他並不喜歡所謂的前戲或者是愛撫，每一次見面都是直奔主題，甚至帶有點疼痛的感覺，說是做愛更像是一種發洩情緒，又像是一種告解。  
所以每一次的見面他們的目的都只會是旅館，像是既定的流程、標準的程序，而開了房間後他們會分別的去洗澡，等到兩人都準備妥當了就會倒在床上，沒有任何的親吻、撫摸，唯一的接觸就只有事前的擴張而已，但往往還沒有做足準備他就會喊著讓他直接進來，雖然不至於受傷，可是從他緊蹙的眉頭就不難發現那並不是多麼愉悅的一件事情，而對他來說做愛從來就不是享受。  
因為每一下的進出都標準的就像是教科書一樣，不能太深、不能太淺、不能狂亂的失去理智，所以也就不存在著情深意動時喊著對方的名字，可是那一天他們都失去了控制，再也沒有不能深入裡頭的規矩，當那一下猛然的頂了進去時，他的雙手攀住了他的背部，甚至在那寬廣的背上抓出了幾條指印，他不斷的張開了嘴喘息著，然後喊了他的名字。  
「亞伯…」他是這麼叫的。  
這不禁讓亞伯有些恍惚，甚至回想起了他平時冰冷的模樣，以及他們詭異至極的第一次性愛。

他們的第一次見面是在一間酒吧裡頭，吵雜的環境、來來往往狂歡的人群當中，卻有個極其格格不入的人坐在了吧檯，說是來作樂的卻更像是在哀悼著什麼，一席的黑色高領毛衣和褐色的風衣外套，規矩的不像樣，儘管是這麼不解風情的樣子，但是不得不說配上那張清冷的臉卻是好看的不得了，也因此吸引了不少人的注意，所以前去搭訕的人也似乎不少，但截至目前為止似乎都沒有人成功過，這也因此更加的吸引住了亞伯的目光。  
有些赤裸的，亞伯毫不忌諱的盯著對方瞧，這時亞伯一臉愜意的坐在沙發上頭，左右兩邊還有著男女緊貼在他的身上，還不時著用著某些部位挑逗的往他身上蹭了兩下，這畫面看起來是極其的荒唐，但此時的亞伯卻像極了緊盯著獵物的獵豹，整個人的視線就黏在了對方身上，而就在亞伯想著要不要上前去搭訕時，那人似乎就因為他赤裸的視線而轉了過來，就在他們眼神對上的瞬間，亞伯很清楚的看見了他的眉頭皺了一下，像是思考也像是困擾，接著他便起了身朝著亞伯的方向走了過來。  
在那瞬間坐在亞伯身旁的男男女女都像是一副看好戲的心態，緊盯著這人走來，似乎都在以為他會因為亞伯有些無禮的視線而對著他發怒，但誰都沒有想到的是他的第一句話卻極其的不合他那張冰冷的臉。  
「你能跟我做愛嗎？你看起來很能玩的樣子。」  
在那句話之後，坐在亞伯身邊的男女又分別都投出了諷刺的神情，就算看起來清高又怎麼樣，還不是跟他們是同類的人，在這個酒吧裡誰看不出來亞伯是來自上層的人士，他身上總是帶著一股好聞的味道，不像他們這裡即使有著空氣淨化，卻還是能聞見一點混濁帶著各種廢料的氣息，沒有人不想跟亞伯攀上關係，不只是因為他夠大方，而是夠好運的話也許還能離開這充滿汙染的地面，上層的生活又有誰不想去體驗呢？  
原來這看似清冷的男人也只是在等著這麼一個跳板，甚至表現出來的比他們還更加的不修飾以及狂妄。  
但面對於這樣的視線，甚至是不懷好意的眼神，那人似乎都沒有把這些給看進了眼裡，只見那帶著翠綠色的眼睛看向了亞伯，沒有退卻也沒有其他的情緒，就只是等著對方的答案，但過了一會在亞伯都沒有回答後，他也沒有失望、沒有羞憤，就只是垂下了睫毛眨了一下，然後用了平淡不過的語氣說了一句。  
「不好意思，打擾你了。」  
然而就在他轉身離開的時候，突然間有一隻手卻拉住了他的手腕，將他整個人給拽了過來，在那距離只有一兩步的空間中，他們的視線交錯，而亞伯笑了一下，藍色的眼睛看起來有些張揚。  
「你不打算聽聽看我的答案嗎？」  
「我以為你的沉默是表示拒絕。」  
「我只是在想，我們該去哪裡過夜比較好。」亞伯壓低著聲音在對方耳邊說著，他的笑容有些肆意的襯著他的金色的短髮更顯得狂妄。  
「旁邊不遠的地方就有一間旅館。」對方說得很清淡，就好像他約的並不是一夜情的地方，反而像是嚴肅正直的老師在給學生做解答似的，完完全全沒有一絲的情趣可言，但這可澆不熄亞伯的熱情，反而更讓他好奇了起來，這樣的人在被剝的赤裸之後會是怎麼樣的表情。

於是亞伯就跟著對方走出了酒吧，這樣的感覺到是蠻新奇的，往常都是他帶著別人出去，甚至也是他帶著人去開房間，而像現在這樣跟在別人身後倒還是第一次，在那個過程當中，對方顯然都沒有要與他交談的意思，只有偶爾的回過頭來確定他有跟上而已。  
在過去亞伯也有過不少的一夜情經驗，在當下看順了眼就直接帶去進行兒少不宜的活動也是有的，但是從來沒有人像這樣如此的冷漠，像極了領隊的教師一般，這要是在別人眼裡大概是無聊至極的，但在亞伯的眼裡卻只是想著要怎麼樣在對方的身上染上了自己的氣息。  
而當他們一路走到了旅館裡頭之後，對方也不曾開口問著亞伯有關於他的稱呼，雖然一夜情的對象不過問私事是很常有的，但是連名字都不問這倒是很少見的。  
一直到他們兩人站到了服務櫃台的前方時，對方才終於記得轉過頭來開口問道。  
「雙人床一間，三個小時？」  
「我們需要住宿一個晚上，親愛的。」  
「可是我並沒有要過夜的打算。」  
「可我怕你腰疼走不了。」亞伯邊說邊在對方的耳邊吹了一口氣，微微走向前將身軀整個緊貼在他的後背，隔著薄薄的衣服似乎還可以感受到兩人的熱度，然而對於亞伯調情似的舉動，他卻沒有任何的反應，只是抬起了頭對著櫃檯的服務小姐說著。  
「一個晚上雙人床一間。」  
「好的，一個晚上雙人床一間，一共是三千晶圓。」  
櫃台小姐說完，邊將桌上的螢幕給轉了過來，並且正對著兩人的方向，在那藍色的屏幕上方顯示著房間的價格以及使用的期限。  
看了一眼上面的價錢，亞伯並沒有說些什麼，只是捲起了袖子露出了手腕上的光腦後就準備要對著屏幕刷下去時，他卻在半空中就被人給攔截了下來，他看著那有些修長的手指搭在了自己的手臂上，忍不住的就想像起當那雙漂亮的手在自己身上捻動的樣子，光是想像亞伯就覺得有些氣血翻騰了。  
「怎麼了嗎？」這時亞伯的聲音略帶沙啞的問著，那被帶起來的情慾讓他的聲音充滿了威脅性，到了這時就算對方想躲，亞伯也不會輕易的讓他離開了。  
「既然是我約你的，那麼就應該由我來付錢才對。」  
說完，他並不等亞伯做反應，就直接的拉開了袖口，把手上的光腦往屏幕上一刷，當扣款成功的提示音響起來的同時，屏幕上也跟著顯現出他的名字。

萊斯特‧奎因。

在這行字跳出來的時候，亞伯瞇著眼看了一下，對於萊斯特的異於常人的舉動，也開始讓亞伯對這個人產生了好奇，過去他的對象裡面哪一個不是巴不得他付錢的，甚至能拿到一些小禮物的話會更好，但是今天他不但沒有花到其他的費用，甚至連旅館的錢都不是他付的，這忍不住讓他覺得有些好笑。  
對於亞伯一個人不知道在那邊笑什麼的情況，萊斯特並不想搭理他，他仍是一臉平淡又冰冷的樣子接過了櫃台小姐遞過來的房卡，在透明的卡片放進了他手裡時，瞬間亮起了藍色的光暈，而同時牆面上也跟著浮現出藍色的小點。  
「卡片已經記錄您房間的資料，您的房間號碼是C27，請跟著光點移動到二樓，然後右轉，您將會看見您的房間，請注意磁卡會在明天中午時自動失效，需要在期限內到櫃台交還磁卡，如果需要續住的話請務必先到櫃台辦理手續才行，謝謝。」  
這時櫃台的小姐十分盡責的對著兩人解說，在說完之後還朝著他們鞠了個躬，而從櫃檯到之後的帶路、進到房間都已經變成了全自動化的服務，這樣的服務也是地上層旅館多數的型態，畢竟減少人力成本才能提高利潤，也因為地上層的居民大多信用都非常的低，所以在這裡續住的話通常都必須要先付款才可以。  
雖然這作法看起來有些不太禮貌，但是這也是沒有辦法的事情，畢竟地上層的平均所得也只有兩萬晶圓，三千晶圓的花費對他們來說並不是什麼太小的數字，所以一般來說在這個旅館投宿的客群多數都是一些生活比較好的，或是來自其他層的客人，畢竟這個旅館在這裡至少還算是整潔乾淨的。

就在亞伯跟萊斯特順著指示走到了他們的房門口時，萊斯特便將手上的卡片對著感應器嗶了一下，同時門鎖也響起了一聲開鎖的聲音，接著萊斯特便轉動了門把入內，而就在他們進去的瞬間房間裡的燈也跟著亮了起來。  
這時亞伯駕輕就熟的從旁邊的櫃子裡拿出了拖鞋，然後很紳士的放了一雙在萊斯特的腳邊，而看著亞伯如此熟悉的樣子，萊斯特這才開口的問著。  
「你很常來嗎？」  
「這裡很方便，離酒吧很近。」亞伯曖昧的說著，雖然他沒有正面回答著萊斯特的問題，但是意思也差不多了，像亞伯這樣長期在酒吧做樂的人，又怎麼會對這裡不熟呢。  
所以接下來當亞伯迅速的將房間內的濕度、溫度甚至是燈光的亮度調到宜人的範疇時，萊斯特就不再意外了，看起來這些事情他做了不少回，駕輕就熟的很。  
而在做完這一切之後，亞伯還很體貼的將萊斯特身上的大衣給脫下掛好，接著環著對方的腰將自己的下身給緊緊的貼了上去，某種蓄勢待發的觸感抵在萊斯特身下時，他似乎有些不適應的拉出了一點距離，但很快的又被亞伯給拉了回來。  
到了這個時候亞伯基本上已經可以確定了，這個看似大膽什麼都不在乎的男人，實際上應該沒有跟誰有過親密的關係，對於這樣的發現亞伯並不太意外，只是他有一點好奇，像萊斯特那樣的人，看起來並不像是為了享受性愛而來的，也不像是對他懷有其他的目的，並且依照萊斯特剛才付款的態度來看，他並不覺得對方會是為了錢財或是前往更好的區域而這麼做，顯然他本身就擁有在更好區域生活的資本，更直白的來說亞伯覺得萊斯特並不像是在這地上層生活的人。  
不過這些在這個時候倒是一點也不重要，就在亞伯準備想要下手的時候，他的耳邊卻傳來了萊斯特的一句話。  
「如果我們要開始了，請先讓我洗個澡。」  
那是平淡到沒有包含情緒的一句話，就好像在問今天晚餐吃什麼一樣，實在是沒有情調到了極點，一般人要是聽到了這句話也許會生氣，但是亞伯卻覺得這人有點可愛的笑了出來。  
在他那聲低低的笑聲下，萊斯特還用著不解的神情看著他，還完全都沒有意識到自己說出了多麼沒有情趣的話語，瞬間亞伯只覺得自己有點不行了，要不是常年來培養出來的素養，他可能早就抱著肚子笑了出來。  
在那這一陣低笑過後，亞伯又恢復了那個放蕩不羈的模樣，他的手指輕挑的在萊斯特的腰間摸了兩下說道。  
「不一起洗嗎？」  
「不了，我沒有與他人共浴的習慣。」說完萊斯特便向後拉出了一步距離，而這一次亞伯並沒有制止他，只是任由那個背影走進了浴室裡頭，直到浴室的門關上之後，他才又笑了出來，這到底是多麼可愛的一個人阿！  
雖然十分可惜的不能跟萊斯特一起沐浴，但萊斯特也沒有讓亞伯等上了太久，當萊斯特只穿著浴袍走出來時，在他的脖子上還有水珠滑落，臉頰因為熱氣蒸得有些發紅，瞬間亞伯的下身便緊了一圈，看著眼前誘人的模樣，雖然他很想就這麼直接的來了，但是當他接受到萊斯特催促他前去沐浴的神情時，他也只能十分配合的去洗了一個他人生當中最快的澡。

所以當亞伯從浴室裡走出來的時候，萊斯特還一臉詫異的看著他，但這一次亞伯並不打算留給萊斯特反應的時間，他先是一把的將萊斯特給壓在了床上，接著雙手撐在了萊斯特的兩側，此時兩人之間就只隔著一個手掌的距離，熱氣在他們之間流竄，還夾雜著沐浴乳以及兩人的味道顯得十分的曖昧。  
然而萊斯特卻像是有些不適應的別過了視線，但亞伯卻趁機低頭吻了下去，在他含住對方的唇瓣時，有一種柔嫩的觸感傳了過來，而帶點生澀的味道更加刺激著亞伯的征服慾，然而不等亞伯加深著這個吻，萊斯特便有些僵硬的別開了臉，制止了這個親吻。  
「你不喜歡我吻你嗎？」亞伯溫柔的問道，雖然他一向對自己的吻技很有信心，但是他也很清楚有些人並不喜歡跟一夜情的對象接吻。  
「沒有…我們不能不做這些直接來嗎？」萊斯特問的很認真，但這下卻換亞伯有些不太明白了。  
「你是指接吻嗎？」  
「不止，還有其他的肢體接觸，我的意思是說你不能直接進來就好嗎？」  
「這樣你可是會不舒服的。」  
這下亞伯換有些詫異的說著，畢竟沒有前戲來愛撫挑逗起身體的感官，那就不像是做愛了，就算是喜歡疼痛性愛的也會是用另一種方式來代替，而不是完全的沒有，如果只是不想接吻的話亞伯還可以理解，只因為有些人還是喜歡把吻留給真正心儀的對象，但萊斯特的要求卻是讓亞伯產生了疑問，萊斯特到底是為了什麼在做愛？完全不像是要享受的樣子。  
「沒關係，我只想要你進來。」  
看著萊斯特無比認真的眼神，亞伯有些無奈，他其實完全可以不理會萊斯特的要求，但是他很清楚他要是照著自己的喜好，那麼他跟萊斯特也許就只有這麼一次了。  
當亞伯意識到自己竟然在乎只有一次的問題時，他不免也對自己產生了驚訝，看來自己對於萊斯特的好奇意外的高，為了將來還有可能在跟萊斯特在一起，亞伯只好決定耐住性子配合著對方。  
「好吧，但是我還是得擴張，這是為了避免你受傷，你應該不希望你真的下不了床吧。」  
「我知道了。」  
萊斯特說完便毫無罣礙的敞開了他的浴袍，將修長的身型展露在亞伯的面前，在那瞬間亞伯似乎覺得自己真的有點虧了，但為了不給萊斯特有不好的印象，他的確沒有做太多餘的事情，只是專心的擴張著自己身下的身體，而在此時那張好看的臉上皺了一下眉頭時，像是有些不太舒服，又或者是在忍耐著什麼。  
但就在亞伯準備妥當抽出了手指頂在了入口處時，在那瞬間萊斯特又再度的撇開了視線，身體還有些微的顫抖著，雖然在這時候停下是幾乎不可能的，但亞伯仍耐住了性子開口問著。  
「需要我停下來嗎？你正在發抖。」亞伯啞著聲音說道，低沉帶點沙啞的嗓音聽起來格外的迷人，但這也代表著他此刻的狀態十分的不妙，要是沒有強大的意志力，恐怕亞伯早就長驅直入了。  
「不！不需要。」像是要證明自己的決心似的，萊斯特再次對上了亞伯的眼睛，這時他的眼神十分的肯定，即便他的身體還在些微的顫抖，但那雙眼裡卻沒有一點的退卻。  
不過在那之後萊斯特就再也說不出話來了，因為被進入的感覺跟手指實在是相差太多，滾燙的熱度太過於真實，還帶著某種脹痛的感覺，就像整個人被侵蝕然後掠奪殆盡一樣，他只能不斷的吐氣配合著亞伯的動作，試圖把那些奇怪的感覺從大腦裡給拖走，但是當他越想這麼做時，他的腦袋就越像是糨糊一樣黏在了一起，而就在亞伯往前挺進了一些之後，那股陌生的刺激感讓萊斯特感覺到很不好，於是他連忙的開口說著。  
「別…別再進去了…我…不喜歡。」  
「是我弄痛你了嗎？」亞伯沙啞的說著，並且十分的克制著自己身下的動作，比起做愛他反而覺得他像是在進行什麼忍耐訓練一般，要不是萊斯特太讓他好奇了，不然他大概不會忍到這個地步，但為了讓兩人的關係不要到這裡就結束了，他也只好忍著。  
「沒有…但是…我不喜歡。」  
於是在萊斯特說完之後，亞伯又稍微的退出了一點，留了一小截根部在外頭，這時他大概可以抓住萊斯特的一點想法，那種太過於激烈的、失去理智到只剩下感官的性愛是不行的，雖然不知道原因是什麼，不過他總覺得萊斯特想要的是一種被剝奪，但大腦卻還要保持一點清明的感覺。  
雖然這樣不論是亞伯或是萊斯特都無法感受到真正的愉悅，並不是說亞伯對自己太有自信，但是只要他認真的出手的話，的確是有那個資本好讓對方的腦袋空白，但面對萊斯特他卻不能這麼做，而他身下的動作也幾乎是規矩到可以當選模範生了。  
雖然不能完全的盡興，但是亞伯不可否認的，那溫度以及細膩的觸感，卻也讓他有些興奮了，以至於到頂了之後他還有些戀戀不捨，而掃興的是當萊斯特從餘韻裡回神過來以後，他的表情瞬間變得冰冷，雖然他沒有多說些什麼，但亞伯卻很有自覺得從他的身體裡頭退了出來。  
不過就在亞伯剛退出來的當下，一股灼熱的黏膩觸感也隨著亞伯的動作流了出來，在感覺到自己身下的異樣之後，萊斯特立刻就皺起了下眉頭，同時亞伯也意識到了，萊斯特並不喜歡這樣。  
雖然亞伯用的潤滑液是特殊的材質的，會在彼此之間形成了一種防護層，不論是對於承受的那方或是進入的那方都有著保障，當然防護的效果還是略比用套來的差。  
「你沒有帶套嗎？」這時萊斯特似乎有些不悅的說著。  
「我用的潤滑液本身會形成防護層，所以就沒用了，不用擔心這東西很安全的。」  
「我知道，奈米生態的類型，會自動在表層形成了隔絕，一段時間後會代謝出體內，我很清楚那是什麼，我也相信你沒有什麼問題，但是我不喜歡這樣，事後的清理會很麻煩。」萊斯特打斷亞伯的說著，他其實並不是擔心感染的問題，而是在那之後的清理不太方便。  
「要是你嫌麻煩的話，我很樂意的幫你作清理。」亞伯笑著說道，如果只是為了這個理由的話，那麼他完全很樂意的幫萊斯特做這件事情。  
「不用了，我會自己清。」  
但萊斯特卻冷冷的回答，並且在他說完之後就立刻側過了身子從亞伯的身下離開，一點也不眷戀的就往浴室的方向走去，好像他們剛才做的親密舉動都不存在似的，只有大腿上隨著他移動而滑下的白濁表達了一點的存在感。  
看著這樣的背影，亞伯甚至又覺得有些氣血翻湧，但是他很清楚接下來要是在多做些什麼大概就會被對方給討厭了，所以他也只是盯著那個背影露出一個感興趣的笑容。

而在萊斯特把自己打理乾淨穿好衣物出來的時候，亞伯還全裸著躺在了床上，他看了亞伯一眼，眼神裡完全沒有情事過後的羞澀或滿足，反而像是跟人談完公事準備離去的上班族似的，只見他拿起了掛在一旁的大衣後對著亞伯說著。  
「這個房間你想用到早上就用到早上，但是我得先回去了，謝謝你今天答應了我的請求。」  
「亞伯，我的名字叫亞伯，將來如果有需要的話，歡迎你來找我，當然如果萊斯特你想跟我交換通訊碼的話也可以，這樣約起來更方便。」亞伯笑得很開，像是饜足的貓咪似的，整個人散發出一股強烈的男性氛圍，性感的異常，然而在萊斯特的眼中亞伯卻只是像個在爭領地的大型貓科動物似的。  
話雖如此，但萊斯特也注意到了，亞伯刻意不說出姓氏的細節，以及在剛才付款時就已經將自己名字給記下的舉動，也許有些人會覺得那是一種浪漫，但是萊斯特卻很清楚，那就是上層的人，在保護自己的資訊同時也觀察著周遭的人，對此萊斯特並沒有覺得高興或是不高興，他只覺得與亞伯的性愛讓人很放鬆，不過他也沒有跟別人有過，所以也無法比較到底是好或是不好，但起碼整個過程當中他都沒有感覺到不舒適的時候。  
「不用了，我並沒有跟別人維持關係的打算。」  
對於萊斯特的直接拒絕，亞伯並未惱怒，就只是露出了一個笑容問著。  
「那麼你還會去那個酒吧嗎？」  
「如果我有需要的話，是的，我會去那邊，那麼祝你好夢，亞伯先生。」  
萊斯特禮貌性的朝著亞伯點了點頭後就轉身離去，在這時的空氣中還夾雜著兩人歡愛過的氣息，那就像小貓伸出抓子在亞伯的心口上抓了兩下，讓人有些搔癢。

而在那之後，當亞伯再次遇到萊斯特已經是一個多月以後的事情了，聽酒保說這段時間萊斯特也來過酒吧，也曾經跟別人一起出去過，但從來都沒有跟重複的對象出去，而且他選的都是那種看起來很能玩的人，所以也沒有人能弄明白他到底在想些什麼。  
甚至有人約他第二次還會被他拒絕，然而亞伯的出現卻打破了這場紀錄，甚至在亞伯還沒有來得及多說些什麼的時候，只是在萊斯特來到這裡時走到了他的身邊，曖昧的摟著他的腰，屏退了其他人想要前來搭訕的人，然後這一次萊斯特就很乾脆的跟著亞伯走了。  
這時後亞伯很清楚，前面的那些人大概沒有人像他那樣，遵從著萊斯特的指示當個標準的模範生，雖然這樣的性愛不能完全盡興，但亞伯卻很高興著他還有著第二次或是第三次的機會。


	2. 我的模範床伴2

從那天之後萊斯特便固定跟亞伯保持了這樣的關係，的確如亞伯的預料，那些人裡面只有亞伯願意配合他的要求，所以與其隨便找人碰釘子，萊斯特覺得不如直接找亞伯來的省心，反正只是做愛，亞伯從來也不會太過深入他的生活。  
於是他們就一直維持著像是床伴的關係，每次見面不外乎都是在上床，剛開始的時候，萊斯特大概一個多月就會去約亞伯一次，到了現在有時後一個禮拜就見上一次面了，不知不覺間這樣的關係也維持了一年，這讓亞伯覺得有些不可思議，自己竟然還沒有對這段關係感到膩味，反而是他越來越熱衷於在挖掘對方的一些小習慣跟喜好。  
而在這一年之中，他們的關係似乎還有著一些變化，偶爾累了的時候萊斯特也會留下來過夜，早上甚至還可以跟亞伯一起吃一頓早餐，拿鐵不加糖、蛋要半熟的，次數多了亞伯也漸漸明白了萊斯特的愛好，而通過這些他也更加的確定萊斯特的工作薪水並不低，因為在地上層吃自然的食物其實是有些奢侈，畢竟這裡的居民們多數吃的都是加工食品。  
雖然味道很多樣，也不難吃，而且大多是做成口糧或是半液態方便食用的樣式，但是這些加工食品卻已經沒有食物原來的樣子，不過這樣的食品營養成分還是很高，而且還能快速吸收，食用上也很方便迅速，這對地上層沒有什麼時間的人來說，是省時、營養又便宜的食物，也因此在地上層大多是以這類型的食物為主，不過卻還是有些零星的傳統飲食店家開在比較熱鬧的區域，畢竟在一些商業中心，總還是會有一些生活比較好的或者來自上層或是地下層的人們。  
到了這時亞伯對萊斯特的工作也有些瞭解，萊斯特從事的應該是有關能源動力開發之類的，這並不難看的出來，而萊斯特所擁有的技術應該是足以在地下層生活的，雖然地下層是在地底下建設起來的城鎮，感覺空間比較狹小並且整個很沉悶，但其實整個城鎮都佈滿了立體投影，有著藍色的天空以及四季與時間的變化，甚至還有人造的假日光，另外還有著專屬於地下可以種植改良過的觀景植物和食材，雖然說所有的一切都帶了點人工的味道，但是總比地上層那種只有重度汙染的泥地與天空要來的好多了。

隨著科技的越來越發展，地面上的汙染是更加的嚴重，雖然也發明了許多可以淨化環境的儀器跟設施，但人類總是貪婪的，誰會想多花費這麼龐大的費用就只為了讓地上的環境變得更好？  
他們只是在這片土地快要死亡之前，替它淨化了一部份讓它苟延殘喘的存活下去，所以地上的泥土總是帶著各種混合物的味道，而能夠在地上存活下來的生物大多都已經是經過基因變異的，那過去曾經美麗的藍色行星再也沒有人能看的見了，取而代之的是研發出來的各種浮空的動力系統，人造的基地帶著最純淨的土地和動物漂浮在半空中，還遮擋了地上一大部份的天空，只留下了厚厚一層幾乎看不見陽光的廢氣空氣，還有混雜著各種汙染物的雨水。  
而上層就是這塊土地上唯一乾淨的存在，同時也住著這世界前百分之十富裕的人，其實想要進入上層並不是什麼太難的事情，只要你有錢能負擔的起上層的稅收，那麼就可以移居到上層，然而光是上層一年的稅收也許就是地上層的人這一輩子也掙不起的費用，所以說是簡單但其實也很困難。  
不過在這一年當中，通過兩人的相處亞伯很肯定的，萊斯特是一個能夠獨自撐起研究的重要人員，像這樣的人在地下層也能過上不錯的生活，但萊斯特明明就在地下層工作，但是他卻住在了地上層。  
而亞伯會發現的原因是因為剛下班時的萊斯特，他身上汙染物會比地上層的人來得少很多，這表示著他是離開公司後才沾染上一些在身上，明明能夠生活在更好的環境裡，但萊斯特卻選擇了住在了地上層，這一點便是亞伯最不能理解的，一開始亞伯只以為萊斯特是為了避開工作與居住空間，所以才來地上層尋找對象，但是後來他才發現萊斯特就住在地上層，雖然他曾經問過這個問題，但萊斯特並未回答他，而亞伯也就沒有再繼續追問了，這也是這一年來他們所培養出來的默契。  
雖然在這段時間裡，亞伯大概已經摸清楚了萊斯特的個性，他們偶爾也會聊一些看法跟觀點，但亞伯卻很清楚，對萊斯特來說他依舊什麼也不是，只可以說是比陌生人還好一點的關係而已，畢竟不論是他或者是萊斯特，都沒有向對方透露出那些太關於自己的私事。  
萊斯特是基於什麼與人保持距離，亞伯並不清楚，但是亞伯確很明白自己在這個地上層是扮演著什麼樣的角色，而在他去接任應該有的責任之前，地上層是唯一可以讓他毫無顧忌放開手腳荒唐的地方，雖然在認識了萊斯特之後，亞伯就很少跟其他的小情人聯絡了，畢竟他把大多時間都留給這個讓他感到好奇的男人。

而在那一天開完了無聊至極的家族會議後，亞伯可以感覺到祖父對自己的一些不贊同，所以在事後他又被父親抓去了小房間裡訓斥了一頓。  
亞伯自認自己是個有能力的人，繼承家業什麼的他完全不擔心，但是他也很清楚他一旦代表家族出來之後，他的一舉一動就要暴露在媒體之下，並且為了保持良好優良的形象，台面上他還得表現出紳士般的優良家教，而他現在唯一能狂歡的時候也就是他代表家族出現在群眾以前，儘管如此他也只能在地上層這種地方狂歡，畢竟在上層做過什麼，將來都很好被人給挖掘出來，但地上層不一樣，充斥著犯罪、貧困，跟本沒有人在乎這一些，而這也是亞伯來地上層的契機，也是他想表現出給那些人看的自己。  
好不容易在聽完那漫長的訓話之後，亞伯手腕上的光腦便在這時發出了微微的閃燈，這表示著有重要的訊息傳來，在亞伯的光腦裡只有少數的幾個通訊有被他設置成這樣的提醒，除了家族的事務之外，就只有萊斯特被他設了這樣的提醒，有鑑於家族會議才剛過不久，這時應該不會有人來找他，所以亞伯很肯定那大概是來自萊斯特的通訊。  
果然當亞伯點開了光腦訊息時，萊斯特的對話頭像就立刻跳了出來，但裡面卻只簡短的寫了一句。  
"今晚有空嗎？"  
真是簡潔的不能再簡潔，十足的萊斯特風格，當萊斯特這麼問的時候，通常只有一個目的，而亞伯對於這個目是十分的樂見。  
"有，隨時都有。"  
"那晚上七點在酒吧見。"  
"好，不見不散。"  
寫完這句話之後，亞伯不自覺的勾起了一個笑容，這讓前來找他的堂弟露出了一臉噁心的模樣。  
「我的老天！亞伯，可以把你那個噁心的笑容收回去嗎？」  
「要是不喜歡，你可以滾開不看，威廉。」此刻亞伯的心情很好，所以也就不太把威廉的冒犯給看在了眼裡，對於這個小自己兩歲，但智商跟外貌都跟自己不太一樣的堂弟，亞伯還是很友好的。  
或許應該說很難得的在家族裡面這兩個人的關係算是不錯的，甚至可能都還比亞伯那個有點柔弱的大哥還親，而關於他的妹妹那就更不用說了，十足的小惡魔一枚，所以與他最親的大概就是這個堂弟了。  
但是威廉的父親跟自己的父親卻是十分不待見彼此的身份，不過威廉的父親並不傻，在他們這一代最有可能成為家族權利中心的，大概就是亞伯了，雖然威廉智商上並不笨，但是他的心思跟心計上卻是差了一大截，要是把他放在了頂端的位子上，哪天被人賣了都還在幫別人數鈔票都是有可能的。  
所以比起亞伯的父親野心勃勃的要將兒子推往高處，他倒希望威廉能找個值得信賴的人跟著，這也就是為什麼威廉的父親跟亞伯的父親明明是不掐死對方不甘心的關係，但對亞伯卻是像是一般長輩那樣的關心，甚至有時候比亞伯自己的父親還更像父親。  
關於這點亞伯並不是很介意，反而他覺得威廉的父親是一個很有想法的人，因為他一定很清楚，亞伯的父親肯定是用菁英教育的方式去教導亞伯，所以物質上什麼也不缺的亞伯只缺的是一種關心，而這也是為什麼威廉的父親很自覺的補足了這個區塊的原因，對此亞伯並不覺得討厭，畢竟他也只是希望自己在情面上多照看威廉而已，就算威廉的父親不這麼做，亞伯也仍舊會照看他這個堂弟，誰叫他這個堂弟在這家族裡有點傻呢。  
「你以為我想來阿！你最好自己照個鏡子看看你現在的樣子，就算不想看也顯眼的很，不過看你笑成那樣，是你的小情人又約你了嗎？」  
「怎麼，你有事？」  
亞伯挑了挑眉頭說著，關於萊斯特的事情他並沒有隱瞞威廉，反正他在地上層玩的那些事蹟他的父親和祖父也都知情。  
況且地上層對亞伯的父親和祖父來說，那種不入流的地方也沒什麼好在意，在亞伯還沒正式代表家族裡出現在公眾以前，他們對亞伯在底下的事情也不想管太多，只要不要鬧出什麼事情來就好，但就算鬧出了什麼，地上層的事情也都好解決，少了誰或是怎麼樣的，一下子就被掩埋過去了，畢竟在那種高度汙染和治安不好的環境下，常常有人失蹤也不奇怪。  
「沒什麼，我媽本來喊你來家裡頭吃頓飯，但看你這個樣子大概是去不了。」  
當提到威廉的母親時，亞伯才罕見的露出了真誠的笑容，相較於威廉父親的心思，威廉的母親就是一個很沒有心計的人，她是真心真意的對亞伯好，而這大概是源於她只是個在上層平凡工作的人士，所以她少了那種大家族鬥爭的氣息，她是因為工作上的專業所以才來到上層工作，居住的是公司提供的員工宿舍，而這種由公司擔保進入上層的人員就不需要繳納高額的稅金，是由他們公司所支付的保證金來確保他們為優良公民的身份，以保障他們不會對上層造成任何危害。  
但除此之外他們薪水的一半都還是要納入國庫，雖說如此但剩下的薪水甚至比地下的城市還高上許多，以這樣的薪水來說在上層來說是幾乎買不起東西的，但只要不亂花都存起來的話，將來可以回到地下層過上不錯的日子，至少可以不用待在地上層那種高度汙染的環境。  
而威廉的母親就是這麼打算的，但最後卻像是連續劇一樣，跟他父親談了場戀愛，一瞬間麻雀變鳳凰，當然其中的阻礙也不少，並且也影響了威廉父親的將來，在當時威廉父親是最有可能繼承家族的人，最後卻因為愛上了一個平凡的女性喪失了繼承權，而這才造就現在由他們這一代尋找繼任的情況。  
至於威廉的那種單純大概也是隨了他母親，雖然在大家族裡威廉的個性並不好生存，但是亞伯他並不討厭這樣的人。  
「那幫我跟安阿姨說聲抱歉了。」  
「我知道了。」威廉一臉笑著說道，接著揮了揮手像是驅趕著亞伯快走的模樣，而那其中的含意亞伯很是明白，也只有在這個時候威廉才能夠調侃到自己，但亞伯現在心情很好，他並不想搭理對方，只是逕自的搭上大眾運輸工具來到了交界口，然後才搭上了通往地上層的懸浮車。  
其實以亞伯的家族來說，他是有私家司機的，再不然他也有自己的懸浮車，但是為了低調他一直都是搭層大眾的交通工具來到地上層，當懸浮車來到地上層的時候，外面的空氣便是一片混濁，亞伯按了按手腕上的光腦，連動了在他胸口的一個小巧銀色墬子，在墬子的中心處隱約有著藍色的光芒，那是一種新型的能量磁場，在啟動的時候會在他的周邊形成了薄薄的能量場，能夠隔絕外頭的不好物質，比起那些穿著大衣盡量包裹住自己的人來說，還要有效了許多。  
而在下了懸浮車之後，亞伯能感受到地上層的空氣中夾雜著許多燃料的懸浮粒子，甚至還帶有點灼燒的沉悶溫度，雖然地上層本來就汙染的很嚴重，但今天的狀況卻是更糟，這讓亞伯免不了的帶起了放在口袋裡的口罩，雖然他的口罩樣式看起來很一般，就跟其他人帶的沒什麼不一樣，但仔細一看卻能看見口罩的四邊是緊貼著亞伯的肌膚，密合的沒有一絲空隙，而薄薄的口罩體是用奈米科技外加一些特殊可以過濾的生物纖維的材質，可以有效隔絕調大部分骯髒的物質，雖然透過口罩吸進肺部裡的空氣已經清淨了不少，但還是可以感覺出空氣裡帶點溫熱的沉悶感。  
這時亞伯不禁無法理解，萊斯特這樣一個能生活在地下層的人，怎麼會生活在地上層呢？雖然在這高度的汙染下，地下層肯定也有些影響，但是地下層的所有出入及通風管道都是有過濾系統的，受到影響的程度基本上就不算高，而能直接強烈感受到汙染的也只有地上層了。  
這時在地上層的人們不是趕緊的回到家裡，不然就是躲到了店家裡頭，雖然還沒有到最糟的警戒狀態，但是這汙濁的空氣也已經夠讓人不好受了，如果是在往常，亞伯看見了這麼糟糕的空氣，那麼他有可能會轉身就走，但是萊斯特今天約了他，亞伯並不想放棄這麼一個機會，於是他只好忍耐的叫了一台懸浮計程車，在進到車內吹著過濾後的空氣，這才讓亞伯覺得好受了一點。  
不過在亞伯報出了酒吧的地址時，司機卻抬起頭來看了他一眼，因為酒把的位子其實距離他們很近，甚至會有公共的懸浮車會經過，以地上層的人來說，從這裡叫計程車實在是很浪費錢的事情，不過司機看了亞伯一眼心裡卻是想著，像亞伯那樣的人顯然是無法忍耐外頭的骯髒空氣，況且這種錢對他來說大概也只是小錢，所以司機也就沒多說的就把亞伯送到了酒吧門口。  
好不容易當亞伯踏進了酒吧裡的時候，他才沒有了那種不耐煩的感覺，然而他不知道的是，那卻是地上層的日常。  
在亞伯脫下口罩坐到了貫性的位子上後，他立刻向吧檯的酒保要了一杯調酒，接著才恢復了以往從容不迫還有點放蕩不羈的樣子，在他喝下了一口酒之後，緩慢的讓酒精充滿了整個呼吸道，藉此遮掩掉那些沉悶空氣所殘留的氣味。  
「今天的空氣很糟糕，對吧。」酒保看了亞伯一眼笑著說道，他很清楚這個來自上層的客人肯定很不習慣這些。  
「環境署的還沒有來淨化嗎？」這時亞伯問著。  
環境署一直監控著整個環境的汙染狀況，每當地上層的汙染快到臨界值時，他們就會派人來做淨化處理，將這塊土地控制在還能居住的範圍內。  
「環境署？還早得很呢！現在只是黃色警戒的臨界值而已，要到紅色警戒他們才會派人來處理，況且是因為這幾天是能源廠排放廢料的日子，在加上早上下了一場雨把懸浮物都往地下帶了，所以空氣才會這麼的糟，有可能過個幾天就會比較好了。」  
當酒保正對著亞伯解釋時，酒吧的門鈴再次的響了起來，從門外走進來的是萊斯特那張冷清的臉，在看見萊斯特進來的瞬間，酒保很識趣的在桌上放了一杯萊斯特常點的酒，接著便退了開來留給兩人一點空間，對於這兩人的關係酒保顯然很清楚，所以他也不多做打擾。  
就在萊斯特坐上了他的位子時，他搖晃了一下桌上的酒杯，然後才遞到了嘴邊淺淺的喝了一口，每當萊斯特這麼做的時候，亞伯大概可以猜的出來他的心情並不是很好。  
「心情不好的話需要我安慰你嗎？」亞伯說的曖昧，邊舉起手來跟酒保點了兩杯烈酒。  
「沒什麼，不需要。」萊斯特喝完手上的調酒後冷淡的說著，語句似乎還帶點酒精的味道讓人有些心癢。  
「需要幫忙的話可以告訴我。」這時亞伯說的不是客套話，如果是萊斯特的話他不介意多賣一點人情，但這時候的亞伯並不清楚萊斯特是為了什麼在煩惱，也許如果他在當時就明白的話，大概就不會說出這種話來。  
不過這時的萊斯特對於亞伯類似示好的話並沒有多做回應，對此亞伯也很熟悉，但就在亞伯以為話題結束了準備要前去旅館時，萊斯特卻看向了酒吧的窗外，像是盯著空氣中的懸浮粒子問著。  
「上層…是怎麼樣的地方？」  
似乎是沒預料到萊斯特會這麼問的亞伯有些驚訝，他一直以為萊斯特對這類的事情並不感興趣，畢竟他是一個能住在地下層卻跑到地上層的人，這讓亞伯稍微沉思了一下後回答著。  
「中心的地方蓋滿大樓，樓層越高的話越浮誇，通常在商業中心的外側會有一些公園或者是自然景觀的保護區，現在我住的小區公園裡的楓樹正好開成了一片紅，早上襯著陽光看起來倒是蠻別致的。」  
「聽起來很漂亮，紅色的楓葉不知道是什麼樣子。」  
有些鬼使神差的，在萊斯特說完，亞伯立刻從他的光腦裡找出了他家公園的楓樹照片，在過往的他是不會這麼做的，因為就算只是一張公園照片也有可能透露出他的訊息，但不知道為什麼，看著萊斯特的模樣，他卻突然很想讓他看看楓葉是什麼樣子。  
當亞伯把楓樹的照片從光腦裡叫出來之後，只投射在只有萊斯特能看見的角度，在看見楓葉的照片時萊斯特的綠色眼睛似乎躍動了一下，亞伯說不清那是怎麼樣的情緒，下意識的他說出了不曾對任何人說過的話。  
「喜歡的話，我帶你去看。」  
在說這句話的當下，亞伯的心裡也愣了一下，帶一個地上層的人去到上層，他是在想什麼？  
一旦他要是這麼做了，家族裡的長輩大概會氣到不行，一般不論他在地上層做些什麼，他們可能都不會在乎，因為那是個很好掩埋掉的地方，但是帶到上層？那可就不是同個層級的事情了，可亞伯還是問了，這一年以來的好奇心似乎有那麼點不一樣了。  
而這樣的邀請，對於地上層的任何人來說都是極大的誘惑，但萊斯特卻沒有任何的反應，又好像成了那個對上層沒有興趣的樣子，他只是淡淡的看了亞伯一眼然後說道。  
「我們走吧。」  
這麼簡單的一句話，亞伯確很清楚的要去的是哪裡，他並不在意萊斯特沒有把他的話擺在心上，反正這也只是一次的閒聊，要是萊斯特真的說要去，那麼他才會感到困擾，在兩人慣例的去到了旅館的房間時，他們分別沐浴之後就直奔見面的主題，雖然程序都跟過去一樣，但今天的萊斯特就是讓亞伯覺得有點不太一樣，像是有些焦躁的還沒等亞伯擴張好就直叫他進來，甚至在完事之後也沒有擺出讓亞伯趕緊抽離的臉，反而在亞伯退出去前又讓亞伯再來一次，直到萊斯特的腰痠痛不已後，他才放棄了繼續的想法。  
雖然比起過往來說，亞伯在今天吃的更加的饜足了一些，但是他也感受到了萊斯特的怪異，他開始有種萊斯特與他做愛除了像是放空腦袋之外，更讓他覺得像是在懲罰自己。  
「你有點奇怪。」在床上亞伯用著前所未有的溫柔口吻問著，右手還微微的撫上了萊斯特的臉頰，帶點安撫的味道。  
「地下層的秋天不會有楓葉，除了氣溫的變化之外，剩下的就只有焦黑的土地和骯髒的河流，每個月有那麼幾天被淨化之後，會稍微看得見天空，但很快就又會被染黑了，空氣裡飄滿了懸浮粒子，甚至連雨水都是骯髒的，每當下雨的時候大部分的人只能躲到建築物裡，而那些不得不待在外面的人就得穿上雨衣，但是這裡人買得起的雨衣又沒什麼防禦性，各種免疫系統崩潰的疾病在這裡很流行，你知道每年因為這種感染死去的人有多少嗎？」  
這是萊斯特難得說上了最多話的時候，雖然在他的語句裡聽不見難過的語調，也沒有任何的責備，只是很平鋪直述的說明一件事情，然而在那種語調當中，亞伯似乎查覺了很微弱的一點思念，那像是在說給誰聽的，但那人卻不是亞伯。  
「你想到上層生活嗎？」對於萊斯特的話，亞伯只能想到這樣的提問，萊斯特是想到上層生活嗎？  
「只因為地上層是勞動開發的層，所以這裡就沒有四季，也沒有乾淨的天空。」  
「世界總是不公平的，萊斯特，這裡並不存在公平的世界。」  
「但是我說的不是公平，而是這裡沒有四季，沒有晴朗的天空，只因為這裡是地上層所以就不能擁有這些嗎？」  
「我沒辦法回答你的問題，萊斯特。」  
「那是因為你們從來沒有想過地上層的問題，這裡只是建構你們上層的基底，只要能夠存活對你們來說就足夠了，所以你們不會去在乎地上的人們想要的是什麼。」  
「你是想改變地上層嗎？」  
「如果我說是呢？」  
那瞬間亞伯沉默了，他無法回答，想改變地上層，有這麼一個想法的，萊斯特並不是第一個人，但是為什麼從來沒有人成功過，在沒有比亞伯這個上層的人還更清楚的了，因為大多數的人待在底層才能保障上層人的財富與權力，而就是這麼簡單的一個道理，有人貧困才有人富有，所以上層是絕對不允許有任何可以扭轉他們生活的可能，所以萊斯特所想的事情也許很危險，但那又怎麼樣，他也不能阻止他或是為他做些什麼，況且他們又不是熱戀中的情侶，也不是故事裡的那種愛的死去活來的主人翁，更不是什麼生死相許的關係，他們活在這個現實裡，活生生的、血淋淋的，沒有那些童話、美好包裹的虛幻，只有一大堆現實築構的橫溝。  
「那麼我只能奉勸你不要這麼做。」  
在亞伯說完萊斯特就笑了，這是他第一次看見萊斯特笑，那笑容很美但也很破碎，像是再也拼不成完整的靈魂，像是被撕裂又黏回去的破布娃娃。  
「不，亞伯，我沒有這麼偉大的崇高理想，也不像是你所想的那樣想替地上層做什麼，我只是在想如果有一天陽光可以穿透這些骯髒的空氣，那畫面可能很美。」  
在聽見萊斯特的回答後，亞伯稍微放下了點心來，那一刻他有點說不準自己是怎麼樣的感覺，這一年來他跟萊斯特就像無數酒吧裡歡愛的人群那樣，對方會不會惹上麻煩壓根與他無關，但他仍是鬆了一口氣，也許這一年來他只是有點無法放手，萊斯特就像是一道難解的謎題，在還沒解開以前，他並不想失去而已。  
最後這個話題並沒有再繼續下去，萊斯特只是像往常一樣去浴室裡做了清理，對待亞伯還是一樣的情緒，好像剛才展露出來的都是假像，但亞伯確很清楚，那大概是萊斯特隱藏起來的內心，他並不清楚萊斯特為什麼封鎖自己，甚至將性愛當做課題，就像是一件他必須要做的事情。  
儘管亞伯的疑問很多，一直以來他也一直很樂衷挖掘萊斯特神秘的那一面，但這個時候亞伯確也感受到了，萊斯特的內心也許比他所想的複雜，而自己對於萊斯特來說也許比他想的更沒有價值的意義。

他們就只是個可以做愛的對象而已。


	3. 第三章

而那天晚上萊斯特並沒有離去，本來亞伯以為他們算是有些不愉快，然而萊斯特卻像是沒有放在心上，又或者他早就看透了他這個上層人的想法。  
「你今晚為什麼留下來？」這終於這讓從來不問這些話的亞伯開口問了，在這個晚上他總覺得自己像是被揭開一層假面具，他不在是那個風情萬種的亞伯，不在是那個無所謂任著小情人玩耍卻不放在心上的人，那些他刻意營造出來的東西似乎都在一點點的剝落，好像他跟萊斯特成為這種固定關係開始，很多事情都改變了。  
而這樣的改變亞伯並不喜歡，他一向很清楚自己是站在什麼位子上，該做什麼事情、營造出什麼樣的形象，他很清楚，像這樣亂了套就有點不像他了。  
「腰很疼，現在走的話明天上班會腰痠。」萊斯特淡淡的說著，他穿著旅館的浴袍躺在了床上，手上的光腦叫出來的是一些工作上的數據，他並不擔心被亞伯看到了這些東西，因為這些太過於專業的數據亞伯看了也不懂，所以也沒什麼好擔心的。  
「那你現在又在看些什麼？」像是恢復以往似的，亞伯曖昧的將下巴抵在了萊斯特的肩窩說著，雖然大多的數據他都看不懂，但好歹亞伯也是接受了精英訓練的，一些很皮毛的部分他還是看的明白。  
看著各個數字對應出來的原子表，亞伯看得出來那是有關調和劑的研究，在現在已經發明了可以用少量的石油和天然氣就產生大量動力的方法，但那其中必須添加一些強化物質以及調和劑，所謂的強化物質是來自外星球所發現的特有的晶礦，需要經過調和劑的運用才能跟石油與天然氣結合，雖然兩者結合後形成的新能源能夠產生很大的能量，但同時所延伸出來的汙染也很嚴重，地表就是因為這種能源而乾涸，然而卻仍舊制止不了這種能源的開發與與運用。  
「在看工作上的資料，調和劑的研究。」  
「你今天問我的那些問題也是因為這個嗎？調和劑與新能源的污染。」  
關於這個話題萊斯特並未回答，但亞伯卻以為他是因為工作與理想的衝突而有了今天的情緒，畢竟研究新的調和劑也只是在持續使用著那些高汙染的能源，甚至完善它讓它有更多的運用，一但這種能源可以更加廣泛有效率的使用，那麼地上層就更不可能有看見天空的一天。   
「也許會有可以降低汙染的調和劑。」一陣沉默之萊斯特才吐出了這麼一句話。  
「可能有，但我們都很清楚所謂的環保都會增加成本。」亞伯淡淡的說著，環保的議題在這世界裡並不是沒有，但是只用在上層，像地上層這樣的地方根本碰不著邊。  
「沒有東西是不需要代價，想要便宜又乾淨的能源是不可能會有，不過就算研發出可以降低汙染的調和劑，大概也只會用在上層。」  
亞伯從萊斯特的背後環抱著他卻無法否認他的話，現在新的技術都是由上層掌握，所謂的研究都是需要大量的資金，而資金全都掌握在上層的手裡，所以任何有價值的技術與東西都只會留在上層，雖然上層明明只擁有不到百分之十的人口，但是卻著這世界百分之六十的資金。  
「萊斯特你是因為研究這個所以不開心嗎？因為研究出來也只能在上層使用。」  
「這是我的工作，亞伯，沒有所謂的開心與不開心。」那一天萊斯特是這麼回答的。

氫能源是一種在過去很早就被研發出來的能源，它在使用上並不會產生溫室氣體或者有毒物質，最常見的就是水的產生，就結果來說它像是個最環保的能源，但是氫氣一直都是分子的形態，光是電解、保存以及運送的成本就很高，更別提它會讓金屬脆化，管線的設置也複雜了許多，所以在石油、天然氣與晶礦能產生高能量的技術產生後，這項技術就被深埋在檔案資料庫裡。  
雖然氫能源的成本很高，在加上保存上的困難，但是它在產生能量後會產生水的概念一直讓萊斯特無法忘懷，也許他能夠透過類似氫能源的概念，讓調和劑最後產出的殘留物都不再具有毒性。  
這也許是一個很好的概念，但是萊斯特也很清楚這樣的想法大概不會被接受，因為能夠用最低的價格達到最高的產值，誰還要使用高成本的方式？也許他可以在現在的動力系統裡導入一些氫能源的系統，這樣也許可以降低整個的汙染，但目前這也只是萊斯特的想法而已，而研究室並不會給予他支持讓他研究這些東西，畢竟石油新能源產生之後，再也沒有比這更低成本的能源了，而他們研究室現在要做的就是盡量完善融合石油與晶礦的調和，使其現在的能源技術可以達到更高的功效而已。  
所以萊斯特只能透過自己的研究項目裡來偷偷的研發這個部分，雖然他等不到讓那個人看見自己的成果，但是不這麼走下去的話，萊斯特不知道自己到底還能做些什麼。  
在他記憶中肆意妄為的笑容與鮮紅的髮色總是像火焰一樣燃燒，最後連生命也跟著燃燒殆盡了。  
萊斯特想，他也許能夠明白在那時後的對方在想些什麼，在被掠奪過後的身體會產生出怎麼樣的感覺，他很清楚，那像是一種理由，又或者是畸形的欲望與希望的結合體，最後導致了他跟亞伯那樣的關係，其實萊斯特並不討厭亞伯，亞伯對他來說算是他人際關係裡面稱得上友好的對象，畢竟像他這樣一個冷冰冰的人，能夠與自己稍微親近的並不多，尤其是在那之後除了亞伯之外再也沒有人能夠貼近他的生命。  
這時萊斯特不得不說亞伯是一個很懂得分寸的人，他很清楚的知道自己的底線，所以也從不輕易的跨過，更不會去試探他，留給他一個舒適的距離，但同樣的這也代表著他們兩人什麼關係也都沒有。

但昨天晚上內心的吐露，讓萊斯特忍不住的想著，他是不是有些過分了，衝著亞伯說著不著邊際的話，還有點向他耍脾氣的感覺，這大概是昨天那樣的天氣在加上接近那個日子，讓他想起了不太美好的部分，因為那總是會讓萊斯特忍不住的去想，也許他早點成功的話，那麼是不是就不會有那樣的結局，只是逝去的時間永遠也回不來了。  
而這罕見的讓萊斯特在工作台上有些發呆，以至於他手上的試劑調配出不太正常的顏色時他都沒有發現，直到他的助手忍不住的輕拍了他兩下他才回過神來，當他見到自己手裡正在冒煙的試管，萊斯特忍不住嘆了一口氣，浪費了一管材料的話，等會他又得寫上報告書了。  
但既然錯了不如就研究看看他調配出來的東西是怎麼樣的成份，也許如果有能用得上的地方，就可以免於寫報告的命運，於是萊斯特便開始檢驗著那管液體與氣體的成份運用。  
也許所有的成功都是要加上一點運氣的，當萊斯特看著檢驗出來的數據時，他的眼睛忍不住的發亮，這個液體似乎融合了氫氣與晶礦的特性，像是在調配的過程中把空氣中的水解成氫氣了，而氫氣與晶礦的液體混合產生了一種新的物質，在加熱下可以產生熱量，但產生後的氣體大多又變回水氣，雖然看起來還不太穩定但是卻是一個可以研究的方向。  
不過調配的過程萊斯特其實是有些恍神的，所以當他再次嘗試重新條配的時候，就再也調配不出這樣的溶劑，說不出來是基於什麼心態，萊斯特並不打算把這個成果上交，而是趁助理不注意的時候將溶劑裝進了特殊的外出箱裡，然後塞進了包包裡頭。  
這個突破其實讓萊斯特的內心起了不小波瀾，但是他很清楚的知道自己必須要冷靜才行，在這個溶劑與技術研發成熟之前他並不想把這個透露出去，因為一但被確認是有價值的產物，那很有可能就會被上層拿走所有的權力，在這個地下層的研究室裡，又有哪部分是不屬於上層人的呢？  
他們對於自己的研究一向都沒有擁有的權力，為了不讓這個研究從自己手裡被剝奪走，萊斯特必須要小心，於是他寫了兩份報告，關於今天的試劑調配失敗，然後像往常一樣做著新的調和劑的數據研究，熬到了下班之後，萊斯特便背著背包離開了公司，而就在他離開前，他的研究室組長還特地的跟他打了聲招呼，瞬間萊斯特只覺得自己有些緊張，就怕是不是被發現了什麼，好在組長也只是慣例的與他聊了兩句就放萊斯特離開。  
在整趟的回家的路上，萊斯特都緊抓著他的後背包，也不清楚他的內心是怎麼樣的感受，這也許是他做過最瘋狂的事情，從什麼時候開始那份執念化作了具象，在過去他也許只是給自己找個理由存活下去，所以才開始了那些研究還有性愛，但是當研究有了突破的時候，萊斯特才感受到了自己血液裡的躁動與瘋狂，那不在是一個自欺欺人的理由，而是他的必須要做出改變的選擇。  
在這些日子以來，為了讓這些事情塞滿他的生活，在那個他買下來當家的獨棟小屋裡，在他的後院有一間被他改造成簡易實驗室的懸浮車倉庫，一般他只是拿來整理數據時用的，雖然十分的簡陋但是保存實驗的溶劑還是可以的，於是萊斯特便把溶劑裝進了特殊的保存箱裡，並且使用低溫保存，降低融劑的反應與揮發，在做完這一系列之後，萊斯特便有些癱軟的坐在了地上，時間從這一刻好像開始滾動了，他似乎可以看見陽光穿透進表層的樣子，那一刻他有些恍惚，他知道自己急於需要什麼來塞滿他的腦袋，而這一年來養成的習慣，讓他最後忍不住的又發了訊息給了亞伯。  
做愛是掠奪、是占有，像是一種發洩，這也是此刻萊斯特最需要的東西。

對於前天才剛見面的亞伯來說，當他收到萊斯特的消息時有一些驚訝，這似乎打破了他們兩人最短的見面紀錄，也許是昨天有些觸動到萊斯特內心的關係，如果是這樣的話那麼亞伯覺得有些愉悅，這代表他是不是又更踏進了萊斯特內心一點。  
這時的亞伯還沒有意識到自己竟然因為這樣的事情而感到開心，甚至在他去赴萊斯特的約前他還特地去了一趟公園，在地上尋找了許久，終於找到了一片在他心目中堪稱完美的楓葉，除了五角的形狀很完整之外，整個葉脈也很漂亮，葉子本身也是很均勻的紅，他小心翼翼的用手帕將楓葉給包起來之後，就送去最近的花店做了乾燥的防腐處理，那是現在的一種最新的技術，可以將葉子裡的水份抽取掉，但仍可以保持葉子的顏色，接著在葉脈中打進了一種新的防腐物質，使整片葉子不會腐敗並且可以永遠的保持著這個模樣。  
最後他把這個楓葉放進了一個精緻的小盒子裡，包裝的像是求婚戒指一樣，這讓包裝店的店員有些無法理解，這麼好的包裝卻只是為了要裝一片落葉，不過上層人的思維一向都不是他們能夠理解的。

而當亞伯帶著禮物再次來到了酒吧時，萊斯特卻已經早他一步在那邊等著，他的表情有些焦躁，手指不斷的敲在桌面上，這樣的表情還是亞伯第一次看見，一向冰冷的男人露出這樣的表情看起來卻有點可愛，然而不等亞伯走到萊斯特的身邊，當萊斯特抬頭剛好看見亞伯時，他的雙眼亮了一下，而那瞬間的光芒讓亞伯恍了一下神，那也是他第一次在萊斯特的眼中看見了光亮。  
就在亞伯還沒從那震驚中反應過來時，萊斯特就拉著他出了酒吧，並且快速的前往了旅館，一直到萊斯特把他推進房間裡後，亞伯內心的疑問卻在此刻是越來越深了，萊斯特這怪異的模樣是怎麼一回事？  
但這時萊斯特已經在扯著他領口的扣子，眼神看起來很著急，雖然亞伯並不討厭萊斯特主動的樣子，但這實在是太過於奇怪了，連他口袋裡的禮物盒子都還沒來的及送出去，他的外套就已經被萊斯特丟到了一旁。  
「等等…萊斯特，你不先去洗澡嗎？」亞伯從有些焦躁的從萊斯特手裡搶回了自己的領口，接著快速的解著襯衫的扣子，要是再讓萊斯特繼續扯下去，他的那件襯衫可能就要毀了，雖然他並不心疼那件襯衫的完整性，但是穿著一件少了鈕扣的上衣回去，用想大概也知道會免不了一頓責罵。  
而在說到洗澡的時候，萊斯特的理智似乎恢復了一點，就算是在如此焦急的狀態之下，萊斯特還沒有忘記他的那一點潔癖，事前事後都需要洗澡的流程，像是有些困擾的，萊斯特睜著眼睛看著亞伯，看了看對方露出來的胸膛又看了一眼浴室的門口，手上還不忘著解著自己的鈕扣，像是在難以抉擇著什麼，如果讓亞伯來形容，那樣子像極了讓孩子從兩種糖果裡選一份時，兩個都想要的困擾模樣，不得不說那個樣子實在是可愛極了。  
最後萊斯特像是下了什麼決心一般的說著。  
「不然我們一起洗？」  
沒有料到會得到這樣答案的亞伯，露出了一個迷人的笑容後說了聲好，接著他就脫光了衣服摟著萊斯特就往浴室裡走去，那模樣像是擔心萊斯特會反悔逃跑的樣子，他的右手緊緊箍在萊斯特的腰上，完全不給他反悔的機會，雖然萊斯特並沒有想要反悔的意思，但對亞伯來說這機會實在太難得了，他可不想出了什麼差錯。  
就在浴室的噴水孔噴出綿密的水花時，亞伯就往萊斯特的身上抹了一大塊沐浴乳，雖然看起來是在正常不過的抹泡泡動作，但亞伯可不是什麼正經人士，在幾番的擺弄下，萊斯特只覺得他的下身一緊，某個部位便從泡沫中抬起了頭來。  
過往在做愛的過程中幾乎沒有什麼過什麼愛撫的前戲，而平時又幾乎是禁慾狀態的萊斯特，完全忍受不了這樣的挑撥，如果是在平時的話萊斯特肯定會開口制止，但今天的萊斯特卻像是完全沒有餘力去想這些，整個人有些腰軟的側靠在了亞伯的身上，趁著這個勢亞伯的手便摸上了那個抬起頭來的地方，然後輕輕的上下捻動著。  
「不─亞伯，放手。」萊斯特悶哼了幾聲說著，右手還有些無力的在了亞伯的胸口上推著。  
然而此時的亞伯就像是得了甜頭的小孩怎麼可能輕易的撒手，雖然他跟萊斯特做愛的次數很多，但萊斯特從來不讓他多碰身上的部位，也因此當他的手指纏繞上那炙熱裹著濕滑泡沫的地方時，他就像是得到了新玩具的小孩一般，完全捨不得鬆手，甚至急於在那上頭展現出他從來都沒有機會施展的技巧。  
在這時候他能感覺到懷裡的身體開始緊繃，萊斯特的胸口也跟著劇烈起伏，緊咬的嘴唇還帶著隱忍著的聲音，終於在一次顫抖的悶哼下，帶著熱度的東西灑滿了他的手掌，這讓萊斯特有些失神的張著嘴喘息著。  
然而不等萊斯特回神過來，他就整個人就被亞伯轉了身子從正面的壓進了亞伯的懷裡，他身上的泡沫也已經完全的被熱水給沖淨，只留下乾淨潔白的身軀在亞伯的懷抱中。  
而這還是萊斯特第一次被亞伯觸碰前方而到達了頂峰，就在他的腦袋還沒有轉過來時，亞伯的手指卻已經入侵了他溫暖的體內，這時的萊斯特沒有想到的是，只是洗了一個澡但他卻被亞伯在浴室裡給吃得很乾淨，除此之外似乎還多了以往所沒有的感受，在那一刻他才徹底的明白了，那時後那人說的，那種真正全身被掠奪走的感覺是什麼。  
在浴室裡荒唐了一次之後，亞伯似乎還沒有什麼滿足，他覺得自己又像是回到了氣血方剛的的年紀，整個人只想瘋狂的掠奪著眼前的人，就像是初次感受到性愛的美好似的。

當這瘋狂的一切都結束了之後，萊斯特便躺在床上連一跟手指頭都不想抬起，也不想去在乎大腿跟上黏膩的觸感，雖然亞伯又趁機沒有帶套了，但這次萊斯特並沒有餘力再說些什麼，因為在那一陣激情過後，他內心的焦躁似乎跟著平復了下來，狂亂的神情也漸漸的從他的眼睛裡退去，他閉上了眼睛感受著自己的每一次呼吸，他甚至可以清楚的聽到自己耳邊的心跳聲，逐漸變成平穩的樣子。  
十分難得的，萊斯特任著亞伯將自己抱進了浴室裡面，在事後的清理時他只發出了一點難受的聲音後就乖乖的不動了，一直到這些都處理完畢之後，亞伯才又再度的與他躺回了床上，這時他才慢慢的睜開了眼睛看著旅館的天花板，甚至細細的數起了邊上的裝飾花紋有幾個。  
雖然剛才的狂亂對亞伯來說十分的滿意，但他卻沒有忽略掉萊斯特的異樣，尤其是現在他又恢復成往常冰冷的樣子，就好像剛才的他是在發洩著什麼一般。  
「你今天不太一樣。」最後亞伯開口問著。  
「有嗎。」  
「是發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「你多想了。」  
萊斯特像是不想回答一般側過了身子背對著亞伯，如果這情況發生在其他人身上大概會生氣的離開，又或者是其他人這樣對亞伯，亞伯大概也會覺得無趣的走人，但對於萊斯特他總是多了一點什麼。  
「我沒有要探究你的意思，我只是擔心你，萊斯特。」亞伯摟著萊斯特的腰說道，連他自己都沒有意識到此刻他的口吻有多麼溫柔。  
「我真的沒事，亞伯，只是工作讓我有些亢奮，需要靜下來而已。」  
「所以你現在是把我當發洩的工具嗎？」  
亞伯有些無奈的笑著，這惹得萊斯特轉過身去看著他，雖然萊斯特沒有說話，但亞伯卻看明白了他眼睛裡的意思，就像是在說你不也是把我當作發洩的玩伴嗎？  
雖然亞伯很想否認，他那種中規中矩模範式的性愛，對他來說根本稱不上舒適，但是不知道為什麼他就是可以配合萊斯特做這種無聊的性愛。  
本來這一切都顯得很溫馨，也許是這樣的氛圍讓萊斯特有些放鬆了，於是他忍不住開口對亞伯說著。  
「如果有新型的動力系統可以改善地上層的汙染，是不是也可以在地上層也種上楓樹？」  
當亞伯聽見萊斯特這麼說時，他的臉色瞬間就變了，研究新型的動力不是什麼大問題，但問題是如果萊斯特是自己偷偷研究的話，那麼他就會被上層視為反叛的因子，任何可能危及上層利益的存在都是不被允許的。  
如果萊斯特只是單純進行研究室的研究項目的話，那麼根本就不會存在有可以改善地上層的研究，不是做不到，而是上層的不允許，所以萊斯特如果真的在做這件事情，那麼肯定是私下做的，而那會引發多麼嚴重的後果，亞伯甚至不敢去想像。  
「萊斯特你不會在自己偷偷研究要用在地上層的動力系統吧？那可不是在開玩笑的事情。」  
在亞伯有些嚴肅的問著這件事情時，萊斯特的臉也迅速變回了冰冷的樣子，他意識到自己似乎說了多餘的話，於是最後他也只能冰冷的答道。  
「沒有。」  
「不要騙我，萊斯特，你剛剛的話裡明明就有著那種意思，而且你今天的情緒也不太對，亢奮得太奇怪了，告訴我萊斯特你到底想做什麼？」  
「是你多想了。」  
「別想騙我，萊斯特，不要當我第一天認識你。」這下換亞伯有些生氣的說著，他其實也說不清自己反應這麼大的原因，但他只覺得要在事情不能收拾以前制止萊斯特才對。  
「不論是怎麼樣，真的也好假的也好，這些都跟亞伯你沒有什麼關係，我們也不是可以干涉對方的關係。」當萊斯特說出這句話之後，氣氛瞬間降到了冰點，在那個時候亞伯終於意識到了，他們就只是床伴的關係，又何必管上這麼多呢？

最後那一天亞伯跟萊斯特雖然沒有再爭執下去，但兩人都沉默的離開了旅館，在分開的時候亞伯不禁的想，的確，他們是一點關係也沒有。  
最初的時候也許是好奇，那張冷淡的臉被情慾瓦解後會是怎麼樣的表情，所以這一年來亞伯不斷的配合著萊斯特，像是訓養一隻野貓似的想將對方的戒心給慢慢的放下，然後在那過程當中套上繩索將對方給馴養，但最後被繩索給套到的到底又是誰呢？  
什麼時候開始他也很少跟那些情人玩在一塊，最初是因為萊斯特只久久約自己一次，他還是跟那些情人保持著連絡的關係，但隨著萊斯特約他的次數頻繁了，他就越來越少幾乎是沒有跟別人玩在一塊，尤其是當他發現萊斯特到後來只會約自己時，他也幾乎是只答應萊斯特的邀約，即便他明白萊斯特只約自己的原因，那是因為只有自己會配合他的所有要求。  
但也許是在萊斯特只選擇了他，又或者是因為萊斯特慢慢的在他面前暴露出自己的內心，這些都讓亞伯在自己的脖子上繞上細細的韁繩，雖然亞伯從來不覺得愛情會像是小說裡那樣，轟轟烈烈、黏黏膩膩的，儘管威廉的父母就算是轟轟烈烈的那一種，但亞伯可不覺得自己會是這樣的人。  
他總覺得有一天也許他會愛上個溫和的女人，不需要太漂亮、也不用溫順婉約，但起碼看見她會有家的味道，內心會被燙的平貼，像是有暖流在心底流過，雖然沒有濃烈的情感，但至少會有種溫暖的感覺，而不是像現在這樣來的這麼平淡或是莫名其妙，甚至平淡到他幾乎沒有意識到，一直到他被對方拒絕在外時，心底所產生的異樣才讓他覺得那份情感有些不太一樣。  
也許細細的想還可以察覺出一點端倪，但過去的亞伯太把萊斯特當做一個難解的任務，把每次得到的心喜都當作是一種成就感，但又有誰會為了一個這樣的理由而做到那樣，是他自己發現的太晚了。  
在回去上層的懸浮車上，亞伯看著手裡沒來得及送出去的禮物盒，有些煩躁的把這個盒子又塞回了口袋裡，也許還不算太晚，亞伯很清楚，萊斯特那樣的人可以一起玩玩，但是絕對不能放在心口裡，不論是對自己或是萊斯特來說這樣比較好。

而在那一天過後，萊斯特又足足有好一陣子沒有連絡過亞伯，而亞伯也在沉寂了幾天之後，又回到了地上層的酒吧，像他過去的那樣左右擁著不同的情人，男的、女的都有，在那幾天他過得有些荒唐，身體得到了最大的滿足，不得不說和萊斯特的那一年，除了上次不歡而散的那次比較盡興之外，其他的時候他都得像個紳士一樣什麼都不能多碰，實在是憋區的很。  
然而這幾天亞伯雖然過的很滿足，但是心裡卻覺得少了些什麼，他總是能想起與萊斯特做愛時的那些煩人的步驟跟規矩，現在回想起來卻異常的想念，而那天沒來得及送出去的禮物盒子，他也不知道自己為什麼要隨身的帶著。  
也許是他在萊斯特身邊待了一年，讓他沒有辦法馬上的抽離，時間久了總是會有些情份在的，而就在亞伯這樣的對自己說著，當他還在思索著這些事情時，剛與他完事的少年卻在踏過亞伯的大衣外套時，看見了從裡頭露出了一小角的白色禮物盒子，他有些興奮調皮的將禮物盒拿在了手中說道。  
「欸─這是什麼？要給我的嗎？」  
一般來說亞伯並不會對這種事情感到生氣，他甚至對待那些小情人都很大方，送送禮物也沒有什麼，往常那些情人如果跟他討，他也就給，但這次亞伯卻從心底傳來了怒氣，儘管那不是什麼貴重的東西，只是一片他從公園裡撿來的楓葉，甚至可以說一點價值都沒有，但他卻覺得別人怎麼可以去碰他要送給萊斯特的東西。  
「誰讓你碰的？」亞伯壓低著語氣說著，一邊黑著臉將禮物盒子給拿了回來。  
而似乎沒有預料到會是那樣情況的少年就被亞伯給嚇著了，他的眼眶泛紅用微弱的聲音說著。  
「對不起…我只是…」  
看著對方幾乎要哭出來的樣子，亞伯有些懊惱的嘆了一口氣，只是一片楓葉而已，他到底為什麼要發那麼大的脾氣，就算不喜歡人家碰，好好的說不就行了？為什麼要吼人，完全不像自己。  
「抱歉，我今天心情不太好。」亞伯上前摟住了少年，並且安撫似的拍了拍他的背，而這也讓對方忍不住的在他懷裡大哭了起來，為了補償，在那之後他帶少年去買了不少的禮物。  
於是最後就在少年開心的拿著那些禮物蹦蹦跳跳的離去下結束了，而那些禮物的價格也許還遠比不上亞伯的一件正裝來的昂貴，就在這時亞伯突然深刻的意識到，上層與地下層就像是油跟水一樣永遠也無法互相理解。


	4. 我的模範床伴

在那天與亞伯不歡而散之後，萊斯特就沒有再發消息給他，但是這一年來的慣性，讓他在陷入焦躁時就會想連繫對方，藉由做愛來緩和他的情緒，不知道從什麼時候開始，他就像是個性愛成癮患者，並不是說他有多享受性愛的過程，而是那種相連的接觸，似乎可以觸動著什麼，將他的內心撫平，在最開始的時候明明不是為了這樣的原因，但到了最後他也成了那樣的人。  
以前他不能理解的，現在似乎能夠理解了，而在上班之餘，萊斯特也透過了一些管道拿到了些許的實驗材料，有時是偷偷的在實驗室裡，有的時候是在自家簡易的實驗室裡，好在要調配出他那天意外調出來的溶劑並不太需要很複雜的儀器，要不然他在家時還真的不好做上實驗，到了這時萊斯特只想著要把這個配方給穩定調配出來，具體來說之後該怎麼做他還沒有一個想法，但命運總是不會等待人的，總是在你還沒有準備好的時後，改變就接踵而來，而這也是那一天在改變他們生命的時候，那人對他說的。  
萊斯特還記得那一天空氣中充滿了懸浮粒子，溫熱的氣溫都不像在秋天，廢氣的排放讓地面失去了冰冷的冬天，甚至連雪都幾乎從地上消失了，雖然上層的空氣一直保持著乾淨，在那裡會有四季也會有雪，但是當雪從上層掉落時，屬於地上層的部分就會開始升高氣溫，當落到地面上時就只剩下夾雜著空汙的雨水，骯髒的帶著燃料的味道。

萊斯特一直以為自己掩飾的很好，加班對他來說並不是什麼太異常的事情，在過去他本來就是實驗室裡最常加班的人，除了與亞伯有約的時候，萊斯特並沒有其他的私生活，所以做研究就成為了他生活的重心，而自從他沒有再約亞伯之後，萊斯特加班的情況就變得更加的嚴重，又因為實驗室裡其他的同事並沒有人與他有什麼交情，所以對於他這種自謔的工作方式也沒有人會去管他，只有實驗室裡的組長偶爾會關切他而已，至於關切他的理由，他想那大概也只是他身為組長的責任。  
而在那一天萊斯特又在實驗室裡加班時，他的助理早就被他屏退回去，趁著沒有人的時候，萊斯特就可以專心的做他的小實驗，然而他沒有想到的是，當萊斯特離開了他自己的實驗空間，最外面的辦公室還很明亮，他們的實驗組長就在電腦前輸入著什麼資料，這讓萊斯特有些訝異，甚至有點心虛，他總是擔心自己會被發現在做些什麼，就如同亞伯之前警告他的，那並不是什麼可以開玩笑的事情。這時萊斯特的面部有些緊繃，但好在他平常就是沒什麼表情的人，與其他人說話時也很疏離，應該不至於被發現什麼才對，所以當萊斯特路過了組長的位子邊時，他一如往常的與對方打個招呼就要離去，然而這一次組長卻抓住了他的手，咖啡色的眼睛帶著笑意的說著。  
「我的資料就快整裡完了，你介意等我五分鐘嗎？我們可以一起離開，一個人待在辦公室實在是太孤單了，你怎麼能夠忍受自己一個人老是加班？」組長邊說邊抓了抓他咖啡色的短髮，像是有點可憐兮兮的模樣。  
「這沒什麼，雅各，我並不討厭這樣，而且我住在地上層，出去了我們也是往不同的方向，所以…」  
就在萊斯特準備拒絕雅各的時候，對方卻早他一步把他的話給打斷了。  
「那真是太好了，我也住在地上層，看吧！我們可以一起走。」  
那一瞬間萊斯特的眼神露出了一點懷疑，這個實驗室的薪水可以說是非常的好，在地下層都可以算是中上階級，即便在當年萊斯特因為醫療預支了一大筆的薪水，但那也從來不影響著他的生活，除去每個月分期從他薪水裡扣除的部分，也足夠讓他生活在地下層裡，但他卻生活在地上層是因為他的所有一切都在那裡，所以他留下。  
這也就是為什麼當萊斯特聽見雅各住在地上層時難免有些驚訝，雖然他沒有多關心過這個實驗室裡的人，但是這個組長他還是稍微的有些了解，雅各的生活一直都很簡約，甚至多數時他還很常吃著便宜的加工食品，以前他只當作雅各是為了省時間，畢竟他自己在實驗室裡的時候，也蠻常吃這類的食物，比起實驗室裡的其他人，雅各跟他算是這裡面最樸素的人了，不得不說光萊斯特自己的助理，他的穿著打扮跟氣質都看起來比他高端。  
但也許是雅各私下有什麼花錢的愛好也說不一定，在這個世界裡本來就有許多的娛樂，像是三號實驗室裡的主研究員就喜歡去地上層的賭場，有好幾次萊斯特坐上通往地上層的懸浮車時會看見他，而像那樣的娛樂活動幾乎是把那個傢伙的薪水給榨的差不多，也許雅各有什麼昂貴的愛好，誰又曉得呢？  
但萊斯特對這些並不感興趣，他本來就懶得與其他人相處的，更別提他最近要做的事情讓他更不想與他人有過多的關係，但還沒有等萊斯特拒絕，雅各就自來熟的一把抓著萊斯特的背包，然後放在了他身旁的空坐椅上，一副不讓萊斯特走的樣子。  
這時候萊斯特只能歎了一口氣，如果他表現的太激動或者太不願意，那也許就有些奇怪，最後萊斯特只好坐在椅子上，等著雅各把資料打完，而這段期間他就點著自己手上的光腦，看起了最近的研究期刊。  
這時雅各看了萊斯特一眼，在對方妥協之後就笑了一下，甚至他還看了一眼萊斯特再看的資料，忍不住的說著。  
「你不會連下班的休閒娛樂都在看這些資料吧。」  
對於雅各的調侃，萊斯特並不打算回話，反正那些人總是說的那些話他也都聽膩了，他早就知道多數的人在私下總是在嘲笑他，連私生活都沒有，像個書呆子，但反正他也不介意，這些人對他來說並沒有任何一點意義，所以儘管他們說些什麼他都不會在乎。

千萬不要因為那些不在乎你的人而覺得難過。  
那時候她是這麼說的。  
在狹小骯髒的圖書館裡擺的晶片都是沾染著油膩的汙漬，連讀取時都常常會有卡住的時候，只有在這種貧困又骯髒的地方，才會保留這種毀損的晶片，但萊斯特並不在乎，因為那小小的晶片對他來說就裝了全世界。  
這世界的所有一切動力都是由科學構成的，他喜歡那些結構與分子，它們有著無限的可能，在科學裡面這些原子們都有自己的位子跟作用，沒有貴賤，更沒有誰是被拋棄的。  
儘管這世界已經很少使用紙本類的書籍，但是書呆子這個說法依舊是保留了下來，其他的孩子總是喜歡叫他書呆子，或者是科學怪人，萊斯特不懂，為什麼他就不能喜歡這些呢？

那短暫的回憶不小心霸佔了萊斯特的大腦，連光腦上的資料也都沒有看進去多少，直到雅各把電腦的電源關上，輕拍了萊斯特的肩膀時，他才回過神來。  
雅各說的五分鐘，的確是五分鐘，這麼短的時間表示著他應該早就把資料弄完了，剩下的只是在關掉軟體還有關機收東西而已，這讓萊斯特有些不明白，雅各到底是想做些什麼？  
但是直到兩人一起離開了實驗室，並且將實驗室的安全防護給起動了之後，雅各都沒有多說些什麼，他們像極了兩個友好的同事，一起下班去搭著懸浮車，但萊斯特卻很清楚這一點也不正常，因為在過去他跟雅各除了報告工作上的事情之外，就只有上下班的問候，兩個人幾乎是沒有任何的交集，他完全不明白雅各把他留下來的原因是什麼。  
一直到了地上層，萊斯特冷冷的對著雅各說他要去搭往回家的公共懸浮車時，雅各卻還不死心的一把抓住了萊斯特，像是不準備放他離開似的，那一瞬間萊斯特再也繃不住情緒的皺起了眉頭，臉上是少有的不耐煩。  
從那一天起他基本上很少會對別人有太多的情緒起伏，因為不論別人怎麼對他，對萊斯特來說都已經沒有任何意義，而他冰冷的個性也鮮少有人會想搭理他，所以他已經有很久除了亞伯以外，有對著其他人展露出情緒的時候。  
「你到底想幹嗎？雅各，我們之間並不是什麼友好的關係吧。」  
「別說的那麼冷淡，我們每天上下班不都會打招呼嗎？」  
「我也會跟別人打招呼，那是一種禮節。」  
「但是會這麼友好回應你的就我而已。」  
「所以呢？」  
「我說萊斯特，其實你並不像你表面上表現出來的這麼無所謂，要不然你就不會對每個人都打招呼了，也許你的內心深處是不是渴望著有人能夠停留在裡面。」雅各的眼神變的很深沉，完全沒有了平常有點溫柔和多管閒事的模樣，銳利的像是要看透些什麼。  
這時的萊斯特完全不明白雅各這麼做的原因，但應該不會是因為他偷偷做的那些實驗的關係，因為要是雅各抓到他偷偷做實驗，根本不用這麼虛與委蛇，他直接通報上級等著他被搜查就可以了。  
「並沒有，你多想了，我只是為了減少麻煩所以多少還是得做出社交的模樣。」萊斯特說的很冷淡，眼神也很冰冷，而他說的也是事實，他並沒有期待別人的回應，或者是跟他產生什麼友好的關係，而是這麼做其他人會比較少關注他一點而已。  
在萊斯特的眼睛裡，雅各並沒有看到一絲慌亂或者情緒的起伏，他很確信萊斯特說的是真話，忍不住的雅各笑了出來。  
「你真的是一個很有趣的人。」雅各笑著說道。  
「但你卻是很煩的一個人。」萊斯特皺起了眉頭，他想與其這樣會帶給人錯覺，還是他應該不要搭理這些人才對呢？  
「拜託，萊斯特，難得就只剩我們兩個，就不能跟我去吃一頓晚餐嗎？」  
「我以為你的晚餐應該是你的加工食品口糧，你應該不需要我陪你吃口糧吧。」萊斯特說的平淡，但裡面調侃的意味卻很濃厚。  
「我的天啊！你在調侃我嗎？萊斯特。」雅各像是發現什麼新大陸似的，雙眼瞪的很大，並且直直的打量著他，就像是發現了什麼好玩的東西似的。  
「喔！我的天！我的天！我可沒想過自己會有被你調侃的一天，實在是太神奇了，我的天啊！」  
就在雅各碎碎念的時候，萊斯特覺得他的忍耐就快要到了極限了，他以前怎麼沒有發現過他的組長會是這種個性？  
這也難怪他不知道，以前他們兩人話說最多的時候，是彙報工作進度的時候，不然就是在開實驗室會議的時候，其他私人的時間說最多也就是早安，跟下班的再見或是明天見而已。  
早知道雅各是這種個性，別說五分鐘，連一分鐘萊斯特都不想等他，就在萊斯特冷著臉逕自的想要去搭公共懸浮車時，雅各卻又一把的抓住他，力道大到萊斯特無法輕易的把他甩開，這讓萊斯特的內心瞬間有些不好。  
他並不想在大庭廣眾之下跟雅各弄得太難看，並不是因為尷尬，而是現在無聊的人太多了，誰知道會不會有人把他們拉拉扯扯或者是在街上吵鬧的畫面丟上了網路，在這地上層，大家最喜歡的就是這些東西，每當街頭發生些爭執的時候，沒過多久整個網路上都會放上相關的影片，就好像這就是地上層該有的生態，暴力跟各種的腥羶色。  
萊斯特並不想成為被關注的焦點，而現在已經有不少人在往他們那邊看了，似乎在等著他們兩人上演什麼好戲似的，最後萊斯特只好敗陣下來，他看著雅各非常認真的說著。  
「一個晚餐，之後你就可以放我回家了嗎？」  
「當然可以，我保證。」雅各笑得很開心，如果不理解的人也許會以為這男人是個多麼溫柔的人，畢竟那個笑容看起來太溫暖，但萊斯特卻很清楚，這是多麼一個無賴的傢伙。  
也許他就不應該去吃那一頓所謂的晚餐。

萊斯特本來以為所謂的晚餐應該是在附近找個餐館，雖然中午在實驗室裡他也是吃著營養口糧，他也不討厭那些乾糧的味道，但實際上他更喜歡吃自然食材的食物，而就在雅各說要帶他去很特別的餐館時，他也就跟著他走了，但是當他們下了懸浮車來到了更貧困的區時，萊斯特開始有些懷疑，多數的餐館應該都在商業中心處，像這樣在地上層都快可以稱呼邊緣的小區，實在是不太有可能有自然食物的餐館，而就在雅各帶著萊斯特抵達目的地時，萊斯特覺得雅各大概有種特殊的能力，那就是把他惹火的能力。  
看著眼前加工食品商場的標誌，萊斯特覺得他已經很久沒有感受到這種窩火的感覺了，那是跟亞伯不愉快不一樣的情緒，雖然那一天的亞伯也讓他不是很愉快，但那不只是單純的生氣，他也說不上來是怎麼回事，他已經有太久沒有去感受這麼複雜的情感，光是連現在他都可以聯想到亞伯，他都覺得這是一件很詭異的事情。  
「你說的餐館就是這裡？加工口糧商場？」  
「這裡口糧的種類可多了，而且還很便宜。」雅各像是沒有感受到萊斯特憤怒的說著，他的語氣裡還有種很歡脫的味道。  
那一瞬間，萊斯特幾乎是要轉身就走了，開什麼玩笑，口糧這種東西有必要特地到這裡買嗎？那種到處都買得到的東西，就算這裡比較便宜是又能便宜到哪裡去？口糧的價格已經很固定了，就算差再多也只是三塊五塊的差別，他是打算買多少來屯貨才有價差？  
而這一次一樣在萊斯特走人以前，雅各就抓住了他的手，他笑著問了一句。  
「萊斯特，你的實驗最近做的怎麼樣了？」  
那個瞬間萊斯特的心跳加快，他甚至可以感受到他胸口在劇烈起伏，他努力繃著臉，回過頭去看著雅各一眼，然後保持著冷淡的口吻說著。  
「我的實驗紀錄都寫得很清楚了，目前我研發的調和劑可以發揮晶石與石油的百分之七十的能量場，比現在一般的百分之六十五還高了五個百分點，而這個五個百分點所能增加的效益就很高了，但是條配的過程很嚴苛，我還在完善那個流程，所以前幾天才會有兩管的失效物品，報告我也在當天呈報上去了，你應該很清楚。」  
「的確，如果是這個部分的話，我是很清楚，百分之五的效率，比起別人都還在為那個百分之二、三努力，你成果一出來就是百分之五，這也難怪上層的實驗室都有意思想要挖你過去，萊斯特，你是少見的天才，你就不想去上層看看嗎？」  
「我說過上層不適合我，而我也不是什麼天才，我只是連休息的時候都喜歡看實驗期刊的人罷了。」  
「那麼你的新研究又如何了？」  
「什麼新研究？我不是已經彙報給你了嗎。」  
「我說的是帶有氫能源特性的新型動力溶劑。」  
那一句話之後，萊斯特的腦袋一片空白，他被發現了，為什麼？而雅各又想怎麼樣？他在這裡揭穿他很顯然的是不打算把事情鬧大，但又是為什麼？  
就在萊斯特還沒想明白要回答什麼的時候，商店的大門就打了開來，那一瞬間將兩人的吸引力都給奪走了，只見從玻璃門後面探出了一個高大的身影，黑色的捲髮有些零亂的掛在大腦上，有點黝黑的膚色因為臉上的鬍渣而顯得有些邋遢。  
「你打算在外面講多久，雅各。」男人帶著濃濃疲倦的嗓音說著，不時還打著哈欠。  
「我不就正要帶人進去了嗎？總是要給人家一點心理準備。」  
「你不會到現在都還沒跟人家說吧？」  
「我這不就要說了，還不是羅傑你打斷我。」  
那名被喚做羅傑的男性揉了揉一把頭髮有些慵懶的說著。  
「隨便你，可別說我沒先提醒你，娜塔莉雅要是知道你擅自把人帶來，肯定會氣炸的，距離她回來你只剩十分鐘可以說服你的新人。」  
在提到娜塔莉亞這個名字時，雅各的臉明顯的抽了一下，像是有什麼大難臨頭似的。  
「該死的，羅傑，這件事情你不是應該要在最一開始就告訴我！」  
「我現在不就告訴你了？ 順帶一提你只剩下九分鐘了。」羅傑說完就一把的把自己縮回去店裡頭，好像這一切都跟他無關似的。  
「我的天，我們沒有多少時間了，你得先跟我進去，萊斯特。」  
「我不要，雅各，你到底想要做什麼？」  
「貨物編號，SP19728，收件人代碼LQ，貨物內容為晶石液化溶劑，這個理由夠充足嗎？」  
「你…為什麼會知道。」那是萊斯特用特殊管到訂購的晶石溶劑，在現在晶石溶劑的使用及訂購都是需要申請的，並不是說多難購買，但是都需要登記資料並且需要用途的成果及報告繳交，也就是說如果自己想私下做研究，那是不可能的，除了透過黑市訂購的之外，而雅各現在說的也就是萊斯特透過黑市訂購的訂單編號，那是用於他現在私下研究用的。  
「因為發貨給你的就是我。」雅各笑的很開懷，但那瞬間萊斯特便明白了，此刻的他是不可能隨便的離開了。

在現在人類的年齡隨著科技逐漸的拉長，目前最長壽仍活在於世的是一位高齡一百五十歲的男人，這當然指的是上層，擁有良好的醫療資源以及各種延緩老化的藥物，當然在地上層那種地方能活到七老八十就很了不起了，更多的人還在中年時就因為免疫系統的崩潰而離世。  
所以儘管今年已經是二十六歲的亞伯，在上層許多人的眼裡還是跟一個小毛頭沒什麼兩樣，儘管他二十歲的時候就從菁英大學裡面畢業，但這樣的年齡並不是什麼太稀奇的，不過亞伯仍舊比多數的人來得優秀，只不過目前已知最年輕畢業的是一名科學專家，在他十六歲那年就從大學裡畢業，因為在大學裡已經沒有人可以教他任何的東西了。  
雖然這些看起來十分優秀，但是在坎貝爾家族裡頭倒不算是太突出，就連威廉也是在二十一歲的時候就畢業了，然而亞伯被看好最有希望代表家族出去的原因，是因為亞伯的心思很縝密，遠比他表現出來的還要細膩。  
他們所能見到的亞伯，都是他想展現給別人知道的，關於這一點沒有人比亞伯的祖父阿道夫還要更清楚的，每當所有人都被屏退的時候，房間裡只剩下亞伯跟阿道夫兩人時，那時他所表現出來的樣子絕對跟平常在家族裡看到的不一樣，  
「祖父，您找我？」亞伯說的很恭敬，但是那張臉卻不苟言笑，不是冰冷也不是沒有情緒，而是一種會讓人窒息的嚴肅，像是狼群裡的領頭狼，高傲帶著危險的氣息。  
「該是時候了，亞伯，收起你那個不正經的模樣。」  
「六個月後，你麥可伯父就要進入選戰的最後階段，議員的第三席次選舉。」  
「要是這場麥可伯父沒有選上那麼西爾家的勢力就會擴大，雖然只是第三席次，但是我們首席跟第二席次與他們互相牽制，要是第三席次輸了，很有可能會影響整個局面。」亞伯分析的說著，這也是為什麼平時他們不太在乎的席次，這次卻格外的被看重的原因。  
「你說的沒錯，而且麥可這個蠢材居然還在這關鍵的時刻給我鬧出了花邊新聞，是嫌局勢不夠緊張嗎？」  
「我會幫麥可伯父選上的。」  
「很好，除此之外我也要你正式的以坎貝爾家新生代出現在政壇上。」  
「我知道了。」  
「那些不該在台面上出現的東西要處理乾淨。」  
「我會的。」  
「亞伯，應該不用我特別交代你什麼，該怎麼做該說什麼話，你應該很清楚。」  
「不用擔心，祖父，我會有分寸的。」  
「記著，亞伯，坎貝爾家這次選戰一定要打成功，不能再讓西爾家的人在站上風了，後年就要進行總理改選，我不想再看到丹尼爾那個跳樑小丑在檯面上。」  
「我明白了，這一次我不會讓西爾家支持的人上位的。」  
「很好，記住我說的，要選對人，傑克的聲勢已經不行了，你最好找一個可以合作的對象。」  
「這一點我心裡有數。」  
「你明白就好，去吧！去你的舞台好好的讓那些人看看我坎貝爾家的驕傲。」  
「我不會讓你失望的，祖父。」  
亞伯恭敬的朝著祖父鞠了一個躬後就離開了房間，然而就在他踏出了坎貝爾家的老宅時，亞伯的臉上卻是嘲諷的笑容，而也是在那一天，亞伯刪掉了他通訊裡的所有小情人，並且切斷了那些人可能會跟他連絡的可能性，在地上層他一直都很小心，所以也不用擔心誰手上會握有他的照片或是其他什麼之類的，要是真有人不識相的想找他，那麼也會在第一時間被他處理掉，關於那些的警示，不用他特別吩咐就會有人替他處理了。  
然而當他手指滑在了萊斯特的名字上時，他卻罕見的沒有刪去，誰私下沒有一兩個情人呢？  
就連他的父親在上層都有著紅粉知己，他的祖父也有個年紀比他大不了多少的情婦，雖然去地上層的荒唐也是他的計劃中的一部份，但是有些東西還是可以保留下來。  
反正也不是他無法掌控的地步，這麼想之後，亞伯便把萊斯特的通訊給留了下來，就算對方已經兩個禮拜不曾跟他聯絡，但他卻仍然想保留下來。


	5. 第五章

在進到加工口糧的商場後，雅各就帶著萊斯特走到了後面的貨倉區，在這時雅各卻將其中一個靠牆的層架給推了開來，在推開的牆面上卻出現了一個感應器，接著雅各在感應器上壓上了他的右手食指然後輸入了密碼，而那本來像牆面的地方就突然的凸出了一塊像門一樣的方版，他勾著邊緣把門板給拉了開來之後，出現的是一個大約可以容納四個成年男性的空間。  
「進來吧，萊斯特，接下來你看到的都是屬於機密的部分，這個基地我們建立的很辛苦，你可不要說出去了。」  
「你到底想做什麼？雅各。」萊斯特看著眼前的空間有些猶豫，雖然不得以跟著雅各進來了，但是萊斯特卻很清楚，一旦他跟雅各進去到了裡面，不論等下看見的是什麼，他都沒有機會可以回頭了。  
「裡面是我們的實驗室，關於新的能源動力機組研究。」  
「你們為什麼要做這個研究，這要是被發現的話，可不是一句玩笑就可以帶過了。」在這時候萊斯特突然有點明白了，亞伯當時對他說這句話時是怎麼樣的心情。  
「那麼你呢？又為什麼研究新型的能源。」  
「我只是因為剛好調配出來了。」  
「別騙我了，萊斯特，如果你只是純粹要做研究的話，大可將你的成果上報，你的發現上層一定會很感興趣的，肯定也會願意投入資金研究，只是這些東西被研究出來之後，一定只會被用在上層，所以你不說不就是想改變地上層的生活嗎？」  
雅各笑著說道，他在帶萊斯特來之前，已經將所有的事情給調查過一遍，要是沒有把握，他也不會輕易的就帶萊斯特過來。  
「那又怎麼樣，不論我的想法是什麼，重要嗎？你怎麼知道我只是不想跟其他人分享我的發現而已，或者我只是在等更好的時機來把這項研究給賣出去。」  
「也許，可能，這也是娜塔莉亞一直不同意我把你帶來的原因，但是萊斯特，免疫系統崩潰的疾病，你比其他人還要更清楚，不是嗎？難道你沒有一點是為了這個而研究的嗎？在我們這裡的每個人，都很清楚關於那個疾病的無奈，並且很清楚染病之後那會是多麼折磨人的一件事情，而你也是，你很清楚這些東西。」  
當雅各說完，萊斯特的腦海裡就浮現了那個被病痛折磨的不成人型的身影，紅色的頭髮一搓一搓的掉，身上的皮膚長滿了各式各樣的泡疹，一旦抓破了就會面臨傷口的感染，到最後全身上下幾乎都沒有一片完好的肌膚，再也看不出原來的模樣了。  
「所以你們研究這些東西，是想改變地上層嗎？」萊斯特問著，他的眼神異常的認真。  
「是的，你不想改變嗎？」  
「我只是想可以看見地上層的天空而已。」  
「這樣的理由對我們來說很足夠，放心吧，我們不會把你牽扯太多，我需要的是你頭腦裡的專業，那麼現在你可以試著加入我們嗎？我可不想強迫你進來。」  
「我從頭到尾都是被你強迫來的，不是嗎？」  
「唉呦，別這麼說，我要是不這麼做，你哪有可能跟著我走。」  
這時萊斯特明白雅各說的是實話，以他的個性來說，要不是雅各一直纏著他不放的話，那他還真的是不會跟雅各有什麼交集，雖然雅各現在看起來似乎給了他一個選擇，但實際上他並沒有給萊斯特做選擇的餘地，應該說他其實很有把握，萊斯特不會拒絕他。  
但最後萊斯特卻是什麼也沒說的就跟著雅各進到了那個空間，在雅各把他拉開的門給關上之後，他便在牆面上的一塊面板輸入了一段數字，在經過瞳孔掃描之後，在他們前方的左右兩側突然出現了薄片金屬正在逐漸的往中間靠攏，當兩片金屬闔上成為密閉的空間時，萊斯特這才發現原來這個小空間是一座電梯。  
當電梯緩慢的向下，那下降的深度像是有好幾層的樣子，就在電梯終於抵達了目的地之後，前面的兩片金屬門才又再次的打開。  
「歡迎來到我們的實驗室。」雅各從電梯裡走了出去繞了一圈說著，像是迫不及待要向萊斯特介紹整個實驗室一般，雖然看起來是這樣，但是萊斯特並沒有錯過其他的小細節。  
從他剛才下來的高度跟種種來判斷，他很確定這裡只是一整個實驗基地的一小部份，另外在這裡能看見的大多都是一些簡易的零件拼接，所以並不用擔心機密會被外露。

這時有些興奮的雅各邊帶著萊斯特去到了一間辦公室裡面，順便與他說了一些他們想要做的事情，簡單的來說他們想要改變整個能源產生的方式，以及新型的動力零件，將地上層的汙染控制在最低，雖然這多少會提高了不少成本，但是卻可以有效的改善地上層的環境，也可以改善地上層的生活，甚至可以提高地上層的價值。  
而他們最想做的便是改變地上層人的生活，不用再像是階級制度裡的最底層，簡單的來說，他們想要擺脫上層的控制，並且努力的拉近與上層的差距，不過對萊斯特而言他對這些其實並不感興趣，但是在那個改變的過程裡，不可否認的環境的問題是可以得到改善的，而這一點就符合萊斯特想要看見天空的理想。  
在雅各前去找萊斯特時，除了是想得到萊斯特的那個研究之外，雅各也認為如果是萊斯特的話，大概可以理解他們。  
於是在雅各的一番說服之下，萊斯特終於鬆了口說他會再考慮這件事情，雖然雅各再三的保證這不會影響到他在表面上的生活，也不會影響他在實驗室裡的工作，但萊斯特還是只能答應他會好好的考慮這件事情。  
而就在他們的談話還算是很友好順利的情況下，至少雅各是這麼的認為，但卻在沒有多久之後，一道崩潰的嗓音傳了過來，似乎還帶著一些歇斯底里的音調。  
「雅各，路易斯！你為什麼給我擅自帶人進來？」  
伴隨著那一聲怒吼，萊斯特可以看見一個綁著高馬尾的深褐色頭髮隨著對方的腳步在擺動，尖頭的高跟鞋在地面上響起了啪答、啪答的聲響，她快速的朝著他們走來，那張細緻又漂亮的臉上皺起了眉頭，而帶了一點綠的褐色眼睛微瞇，像是審問著什麼一般看著萊斯特。  
「喔─我的天阿！我都要被妳嚇壞了，娜塔莉雅，妳就不能展現一下妳的女性優雅嗎？」  
「優雅？你還趕跟我提優雅，雅各，你給我聽清楚，如果不是你沒經過我同意就隨便帶人進來，我會這樣？」在雅各那句話之後，娜塔莉雅才再次的將視線放回了雅各的身上，她像是有些不耐煩以及憤怒的在地上不斷踏著，這讓安靜的房間裡透出了一點煩躁的味道。  
「別這樣，娜塔莉雅，亞瑟都答應我了，不然羅傑怎麼會放我們進來。」  
「喔─原來你是說亞瑟答應你了阿─」娜塔莉雅故意拉高著語調說著，她的表情像是稍微變了溫和一點，但緊接她又用著一種高傲的語調說著。  
「但我可是記得亞瑟說得是，娜塔莉雅覺得可以的話就帶回來呢！但是現在我可沒有覺得可以。」  
「這不能怪我，是要讓你點頭太難了！」  
「所以你就可以隨便帶人進來嗎？」  
「萊斯特很不錯的，等你認識他的時候就會喜歡上他了。」  
突然被點名的萊斯特有些莫名其妙的看了雅各一眼，只見雅各拼命的對著他使著眼色，似乎是想叫他說些什麼來促進他跟娜塔莉雅的友好關係，但問題是如果他是這種人的話，也不會在實驗室裡依舊被其他人在私底下叫成怪人了。  
所以萊斯特只是冷漠的看著雅各一眼，那種感覺就像是對雅各說，你得自己想辦法才行。  
而在這時的娜塔莉雅帶著些許興趣看著那兩人的互動，似乎再等著他們能弄出個什麼鬼出來，最後雅各像是放棄了，他嘆了一口氣說著。  
「萊斯特，你就不能表現出什麼嗎？」  
「你想讓我表現什麼？」  
「一點…友好表現之類的。」說到最後連雅各自己都也有些心虛了，的確萊斯特就不是這樣的人。  
「你很清楚我不是這樣的人。」  
「說完了嗎，兩位男士，我們能進入主題了嗎？既然你都把人帶來了，那麼起碼得讓我看看你的計畫，表現一下這位新人的價值。」娜塔莉雅嘆了口氣說著，事情到了現在她不接受也不行，雖然她本來就有意思要接受萊斯特了，只是她需要多點時間來觀察，但既然雅各都把人給帶來了，那她也不可能隨便的把人給放出去了。  
所謂的共犯結構，就是要讓對方承擔一點責任這樣才能避免被出賣的風險，當然一開始就選著有相同目標的人是更好的，因為有著同樣的目的，就算意見不合至少也不會出賣對方。  
「實際上我還沒有答應加入你們。」這時萊斯特終於忍不住的開口提醒著。  
「你還沒加入我們？你說什麼？」這一次娜塔莉雅是真的用高八度的嗓音在吼著，一雙眼睛拼命的瞪著雅各看，如果眼神也能當武器的話，雅各覺得他大概會被戳的滿身是洞。  
「萊斯特說他會考慮的…」雅各仍然有些心虛的說著，到後面他甚至不趕去看娜塔利雅的眼睛。  
「你是把我們當兒戲嗎？雅各‧路易斯，你知道這裡有多少人是賭上他的一切嗎？結果你跟我說你帶了一個還在考慮的人進來，我真的很想剖開你的大腦看看裡面裝的是些什麼。」  
「如果妳看過他的研究資料，妳就會明白我為什麼一定要帶他過來。」  
「我不管他有多優秀，雅各，我只知道你在玩火，你根本沒有把我們的生命放在心上。」  
「我知道！我怎麼會不知道。」這時雅各無比認真的看著娜塔莉雅，絲毫沒有一點退讓，「我早就賭上了我的所有。」  
那一刻娜塔莉雅張了張嘴想說些什麼，但在最後卻什麼也說不出話來，她有些焦躁的在實驗室裡來回的走動，似乎是希望得到一點緩解。  
「放輕鬆一點，娜塔莉雅，萊斯特不會說出去的。」  
「你怎麼保證？」娜塔莉雅停下了腳步走到了雅各面前說著，好像要是雅各說不出什麼好的答案，她就要一巴掌的把這男人給打醒了。  
「因為我手上有著他的把柄。」  
這時雅各有些驕傲的說著，但萊斯特想，他是不是該提醒這兩人，他還在現場。  
「你們是不是忘了我還在了？」  
「沒事、沒事，反正我剛才也是這麼威脅你來的，你也知道我就是會這麼做的人了。」雅各聳了聳肩，像是沒什麼大不了的。  
這段談話的內容在最後是不了了之的情況下結束了，一直到雅各把萊斯特送回地面上時，娜塔莉雅看著他們的眼神仍帶著一些警告，不過這些依舊都影響不了萊斯特，只是如果萊斯特真的想讓地上層出現藍色的天空的話，那麼雅各他們的確是最好的選擇。

拿捏不定主意的萊斯特在回到家後就直奔了他的實驗室，想藉著調配溶劑或檢查數值來讓自己冷靜一點，但不管怎麼做，萊斯特都無法放鬆下來，他將電腦上的實驗數據關掉之後，有些焦躁的坐在椅子上，這時後他卻想起了他不應該想起的人。  
在萊斯特滑開了光腦上的對話紀錄時，可以說是無聊到了極點，上面多數都是他在發消息問亞伯有沒有空，而對方答應他的邀約而已，其他的再多也就沒有了，亞伯從來沒有主動邀過自己，那大概是因為亞伯很清楚他並不喜歡別人跨進他的領域，所以他從來不主動，只是站在了邊上，每當萊斯特透露點什麼或是喊了他一聲，他這才悄悄的往前走了一步。  
亞伯距離他的內心到底走了多少步，萊斯特並不知道，但他知道的是他們的關係太詭異又有點可笑，別說他從來幾乎不向亞伯透露出他內心的東西，就連亞伯實際上是怎麼樣的人他其實也不了解，光是亞伯的姓氏是什麼他也從來都不知道，職業是做什麼也不了解，甚至他是幾歲也不清楚，他跟亞伯從來就沒有向對方透露過自己的私人訊息，像他們這樣的兩個人，又要說能有什麼關係呢？  
而這就是他們對彼此的不信任，但是每當萊斯特覺得有些煩躁的時候，他已經太習慣跟亞伯之間的性愛，好像只有這麼做才可以撫平他的焦躁，從某些觀點來說，他依賴著亞伯，但他們明明是這種關係，而這也讓萊斯特覺得他們真的是詭異到了極點。  
到了最後不知道出於什麼心態，萊斯特又連絡上了亞伯，他的訊息一樣的簡短，只是問著對方晚上有沒有空，好像之前的那些不愉快都不存在似的。  
然而萊斯特等了一段時間，他的光腦上卻沒有再收到了對方的消息，雖然亞伯也不是每一次都會馬上回覆他的訊息，但也許是因為今天參雜了太多的情緒，這讓萊斯特等的有點不耐煩。  
終於在稍微晚的時候他接受到了亞伯的回信，而這也是第一次亞伯拒絕了他的邀約，說是今天太晚了，如果明天晚上萊斯特願意的話，他倒是很樂意的跟他碰面，但是這一次亞伯不再跟萊斯特約在酒吧，而碰面的地點就直接約在了旅館。  
不知道為什麼，萊斯特隱約覺得有些不對，雖然對他來說酒吧也不是非得要去的地方，以前去酒吧也就只是去尋找對象而已，後來他固定只跟亞伯約之後，其實他也有說過可以直接約在旅館比較不浪費時間，但是亞伯卻總說那樣太沒情調了，做愛他可以配合萊斯特，但他也希望萊斯特至少可以陪他喝一杯酒，而與亞伯喝酒其實很安靜，多數亞伯也不會打擾他，兩人就只是偶爾說個兩句，沉默的把酒喝完，所以他並不討厭，最後也就習慣約酒吧這件事情。  
也許是上一次的不和諧，讓兩人退回了最純粹的關係，這樣也好，萊斯特覺得也許他該是慢慢的抽離這段奇怪的關係，尤其是如果他真的要加入雅各他們的話，雖然在當下他並沒有答應雅各，雅各也沒有為難他的放他離開，但是萊斯特很清楚，雅各是不會做沒有把握事情的人，而答案是什麼他自己的內心其實也很清楚。

而在隔天上班的時候，雅各都表現得都很正常，好像昨天的一切都不存在似的，他沒有給萊斯特使眼色，也沒有追問他什麼，表現的完全沒有什麼不一樣，雖然感覺有點微妙，但萊斯特卻鬆了一口氣，他反而比較害怕雅各對他表現出親近，畢竟他並不喜歡那樣。  
而這一整天的實驗下來，可以說是非常的順利，調和劑的生產過程已經趨於穩定，接下來就是把細節寫成流程表之後就可以往上送了，所以難得的今天萊斯特非常準時的下了班，距離他跟亞伯約的時間還有段距離，雖然他跟亞伯沒有約在酒吧裡，但是這並不妨礙他去酒吧裡喝一杯酒殺一點時間。  
就在萊斯特一人坐在吧檯喝著調酒的時候，酒保難得湊了上來跟他搭話。  
「亞伯等下會過來嗎？」  
這時萊斯特抬起頭來看了酒保一眼，他不清楚對方為什麼問他，於是他只對著他說，「我沒有跟他約在這裡，我是自己來的。」當然他跟亞伯直接約在旅館的這件事情，萊斯特想他也沒那個必要告訴他。  
「你找亞伯有事？」  
「唉─你這麼多天沒來了，可能不清楚，亞伯已經好一陣子沒來了，你看看那群小可愛了沒？」酒保邊說邊指了指一邊的沙發區說著，而那裡就是他第一次見到亞伯時他坐的位子。  
萊斯特順著酒保指的方向看著那上頭的年輕男女，點了點頭，似乎還不明白酒保為什麼讓他看那些。  
「據說現在他們誰也連絡不到亞伯，整個訊號都被切斷了，而且也收到了通知讓他們不要再纏著亞伯了，唉─上層嘛，反正那裡的人就都這樣，也許是玩膩了，這樣的事情也不少，但那些人似乎還抱著一點希望，每天都在酒吧裡等著亞伯出現，不得不說亞伯真的是一個很大方的男人啊！」  
在那之後萊斯特就沒在答話，而酒保也似乎嫌無趣的離開，他本來也只是想著這個讓亞伯花了最多心思男人也許還會跟亞伯有所聯繫，現在看來也不過是這樣而已，最後他就專心的去做著他的工作，而至於那些小情人，過了一段時間也許就會自己放棄了。  
在這時候的萊斯特，雖然依舊面無表情的喝著他的調酒，但是內心已經有點不太一樣，所以這就是為什麼亞伯不跟他約酒吧的原因嗎？  
那麼為什麼亞伯還會答應自己的邀約，萊斯特並不覺得自己有多麼特別，唯一稱得上是優點就只有比較省心吧！他跟亞伯就只是見面上床也不用培養感情買買禮物什麼的，簡單來說就是方便，也許這一次也是他跟亞伯的最後一次，他想可能是他們維持了一年的關係，亞伯可能會想親自的跟他結束掉這一切。  
萊斯特說不清楚自己是怎麼樣的感覺，但是他總覺得心裡好像有哪裡不太對，可他又覺得這樣來說也好，畢竟這種關係還是不要跟單一對象要來的好，雖然跟別人的性愛大概找不到像亞伯那樣配合自己的，但這世上的人這麼多，總會有順心的。  
在這麼想之後，萊斯特似乎也覺得沒有什麼的就去赴約了，在旅館的櫃台前他老遠的就看見了亞伯站在那邊不知道在跟櫃台小姐說些什麼，只見對方有些羞澀的笑了一笑，似乎是澈底的被亞伯給迷走了，不得不說以客觀的角度來看，亞伯的確是一個很迷人的傢伙。  
雖然他的金髮剪的有點短，看起來有些銳利，但是他的眼睛卻是多情的，尤其是當他笑起來的時候，眼尾帶點彎度，總能讓許多人失了心神，也正是因為那雙眼睛讓他有些稜角的臉顯得比較柔和，然而萊斯特所不知道的是，那雙在他面前老是很多情的眼，同時也可以冰冷到像是要將人刺穿似的。  
就在萊斯特走到了旅館大門口時，自動門就敞了開來而他也走了進去，在那瞬間亞伯的眼神又變了，不知道是不是萊斯特的錯覺，雖然不再是剛才那樣老是帶著電的模樣，相較之下他現在的眼神平淡了點，但是卻多了一種放鬆。  
也許只是錯覺，所以萊斯特並沒有說些什麼的就走到了櫃台，稍微的抬起了眼看了亞伯說著。  
「房間訂好了？」  
「好了，就在等你，你喝了酒嗎？」  
「今天下班的早，所以去酒吧喝一杯等時間，早知道你這麼早就來了，我應該先過來的。」  
「沒事，我也是臨時多出一些時間，那我們走吧。」  
慣性的，亞伯摟上了萊斯特的腰向前走去，在這個旅館他們已經熟到不用看牆面上的指標都知道房間在哪裡了，並且毫不意外的只要房間是亞伯定的，肯定是這裡最高級的房間，雖然萊斯特覺得只是睡一覺而已跟本沒有必要，但付錢的是亞伯，他喜歡這個房間萊斯特自然沒有意見，而萊斯特也忘了到底是從什麼時後開始，他們去旅館時多數都變成亞伯在付錢，而萊斯特也不再堅持由自己付款，似乎有很多事情他都逐漸被亞伯給改變了，忍不住的他又多看了亞伯一眼，這男人的側臉還是跟他們第一次見面的時候一樣，沒什麼改變卻又有什麼不太一樣。  
「怎麼了，是太多天沒看見我，所以想我了嗎？」在察覺到萊斯特的視線時，亞伯笑著說道，雖然這話說得有些曖昧調情，但是他卻沒有要得到回應的打算，因為萊斯特一直都是冰冷的、平淡的，甚至對於他的每一次調情都沒有什麼感覺。  
「的確是好一陣子沒見了。」  
然而意外的萊斯特卻回應了他，在房間的門口面前亞伯停了下來，雙眼也忍不住的盯著萊斯特看，似乎是想知道今天的萊斯特是怎麼一回事？  
然而面對著亞伯的視線，萊斯特卻像是沒有什麼特別的反應，只是淡淡的看著他說著。  
「不開門嗎？」  
「當然要，親愛的，我們來的目的不就是為了這個。」  
亞伯笑了笑，邊將手裡的房卡放在了感應器上後，接著就熟練的摟著萊斯特進到了房間裡面，就算隔了兩個禮拜的再次見面，他們仍舊沒有什麼不一樣。  
就算這可能是他跟亞伯的最後一次，但眼前的男人卻還是跟過去一樣，在此時的萊斯特並沒有感受到亞伯有哪裡不同，今天的他們也跟過去進行過的無數次歡愛一樣，一樣的平凡，而亞伯到底會不會在這一次就跟他說明結束這場關係呢？這時的萊斯特並不知道，還是他會像那些小情人一樣，有一天就再也傳不了訊息給對方，然後收到了要自己不要去尋找的消息。

大概也會是這樣吧，他從來不覺得自己對亞伯來說是特別的，他只是他無數的情人裡面最詭異的一個，但那又怎麼樣？  
反正他本來想要的就只是一場性愛，怎麼樣開始又怎麼樣結束，又有什麼關係呢？  
這時的萊斯特是這麼想著的。


	6. 第六章

在那一天晚上的性愛一如既往，沒有什麼特別的，亞伯一樣很遵從的萊斯特的規矩，而不知道是出於什麼原因，那天晚上萊斯特並未離開，他躺在床上異常乖順的讓亞伯摟著，甚至有點像是躺在對方懷裡似的，但他的眼睛卻略過了對方看向了窗外，像是在看些什麼似的，然而外頭除了飄滿懸浮粒子的空氣外就什麼也沒有了。  
「你在看什麼？」亞伯難得溫柔的說著，右手輕輕的在萊斯特的背部上下撫摸著。  
而今天的萊斯特十分溫順，也不排斥他的觸碰，雖然也只是摸背的程度，但亞伯卻覺得他又好像更貼進了萊斯特一點。  
「你有想過地上層原來是怎麼樣子嗎？在上層還沒有建立起來的時候。」  
「萊斯特，你怎麼還在想這個。」  
「我一直生活在地上層，天空就是灰的，雨水是濁的，泥地上最多只長的出雜草而已，就算有植物長出了果實，裡面的汙染物都很重，一年四季除了溫度有點變化之外就沒有了其他的景色了。」  
說到這裡時，萊斯特彷彿不在是自己，在他的腦海中浮現的都是那人曾經說過的話，他就像是在重複那段話般的說著，只是不同的是原先說的人語氣開朗，而他卻是平淡的可以。  
「聽說以前有四季，在冬天甚至有些地方會下雪結冰，而夏天的太陽會很炙熱，春天則是會長出新芽，秋天就會染上另一種顏色，還有大海也是藍色的，甚至會有魚群在裡頭，整個世界會有各式各樣的顏色，不是像現在這樣只有一片的灰。」  
雖然萊斯特的語氣並沒有特別的悲傷，也可以說是像念課文一樣，但是不知道為什麼亞伯卻覺得有一點的不捨，於是他把萊斯特摟得更緊了，在對方的髮上落下了一個吻，雖然在他吻下去的時候，萊斯特的身體緊繃了一下，但是卻沒有把他推開，這顯然是一件非常難得的事情，在下意識的亞伯把這個當作是他在萊斯特的心裡其實也很特別的依據，所以在這種時候他並不排斥自己的親近，然而他不知道的是，萊斯特是因為自己所下的決定而需要點什麼來轉移一下注意力，也因此他才沒有拒絕亞伯的親近，並且他認為這應該是他跟亞伯的最後了，所以才由著對方來。  
「你想看的話，我可以帶你去上層看看，只要你想我就可以帶你去。」  
亞伯想，這些年來的準備，雖然表面看起來他只是在享受人生最後的自由而已，但其實不然，他的計畫裡面雖然沒有這一部份，但是在上層養一個地上層的人，對他來說並不是難事，而且很肯定的是以萊斯特的能力來說，他絕對可以在上層以技術人員來過生活。  
「但是我不想去上層。」萊斯特淡淡的說著，那不是客套話，他的確是不想去上層，更正確的來說他是不敢到上層去，好像去到了那裡有些事情就會瓦解，所以就算他想知道雪是怎麼樣子，楓樹是什麼顏色，他也不曾想過要到上層去，在過去實驗室的上層就有問過他要不要到上層去工作，但是他就是拒絕了。  
「可是地上層是怎麼樣也看不到這樣的景色。」亞伯的語調變得有些僵硬的說著。  
「我知道，地上層是不會改變的。」  
「萊斯特。」亞伯喊了一聲，接著他稍微坐起了身子，並且將懷裡的萊斯特給拉了起來，他伸出了手捏住了他的下巴，眼神無比認真的說著。  
「答應我，萊斯特，不要做傻事。」  
「亞伯，你所謂的傻事指的又是什麼呢？」雖然萊斯特很清楚亞伯說的是什麼，但他還是這麼的問著。  
「不要做會惹怒上層的事情。」  
「想讓地上層更好，為什麼是不被允許的？亞伯，你可以告訴我，是不是只要在地上層，就算靠自身的努力也不能擺脫這裡的身份？」  
「你可以靠努力到上層去。」  
「但我想去的不是上層，你懂嗎？亞伯，為什麼地上層只能是這樣？」  
「親愛的，我很抱歉我無法回答你這個問題，但是我只能跟你保證，你要是做出讓上層覺得改變層級的事情，連我也幫不你。」  
「我不會給你帶來麻煩的，畢竟這也是我們最後一次見面，不是嗎？」  
「最後一次見面？什麼？你在說什麼？」瞬間亞伯瞪大了眼睛問著，整個人直挺了背部，難道萊斯特是因為自己不能支持他，所以要結束跟自己的這段關係嗎？  
但是當亞伯開口這麼問道時，換萊斯特有些不理解，像是有些困惑的，他歪了一點頭問道。  
「你不是與你的情人們都把關係清理掉了？酒吧裡的酒保告訴我的，我想是因為我前陣子都沒約你，所以你才來不及跟我說。」  
「原來你說的是這個。」在明白萊斯特說的是什麼之後，亞伯的表情又變回了原來溫和的樣子，他的右手微微的擦過了萊斯特的嘴唇，他還記得第一次做愛時吻在這張唇上的觸感，從那一次之後他就再也沒有吻過了。  
「是，我是結束與他們的關係，但是我沒有想要結束跟你的，甚至你願意的話，我可以帶你去上層。」  
在亞伯說出我沒有想結束跟你的時候，萊斯特感覺自己的心臟似乎多跳了兩下，那個他曾經以為死絕的部分似乎開始在跳動，他一直以為自己對什麼都不再有感覺，但是從什麼時候開始？什麼時候開始鬆動了？  
直到昨天他都還不覺得自己對亞伯抱有什麼不一樣的情感，但是現在萊斯特卻因為那兩下的心跳開始覺得害怕，雖然這一年來他們最多也只是在上床，聊過的天可以說是少得可憐，但是萊斯特其實很清楚，亞伯是怎麼樣的配合他，是怎麼小心的不踩著他的底線，這表面看起來亞伯並沒有替他做些什麼，但實際上為了配合他，亞伯做了很多，因為除了亞伯之外，萊斯特再也沒有遇上其他可以在做愛方面這麼配合自己的人了。  
「謝謝你的好意，亞伯，但是我不想去上層，如果你不覺得煩的話，那麼在我找你的時候，只要你能來地上層的話，那樣就很好。」  
「只要你找我，我能來就一定會來。」  
在得到這個答案時，萊斯特勾起了淡淡的嘴角，那是他鮮少在亞伯面前露出笑容的時候。  
不過也是在這時萊斯特終於明白了，也許一開始是因為性愛，但是現在能讓他冷靜下來的卻是亞伯，只是萊斯特同時也很清楚，不論在亞伯心裡他是怎麼樣的位子，亞伯在他心裡又佔了多少份量，他們最多也只能是那樣的關係。

於是在那隔天當萊斯特去到實驗室裡上班時，他便刻意的走在雅各坐位旁的走道上，然後小聲的說著，「我加入。」  
而那一天傍晚這兩人便很有默契的一起加班到了最後，直到辦公室只剩下他們兩人時，他們才一起離開了辦公室，當他們走往加工廠的路上，雅各難得開口的問著。  
「你為什麼會答應？」  
「你不是很有把握我會答應所以才帶我去你們的基地嗎？」  
「其實我只有一半的把握，畢竟萊斯特你的情緒太難判斷了。」  
「就像你說的，免疫系統的崩潰，我很清楚，如果地上層不是這樣的地方，我也有可能不會是這樣的我，但這卻不是最重要的原因，最重要的是我想讓她看看天空是什麼顏色，因為她只能夠從在這裡仰望天空。」  
「我想總有一天，她會看到的。」  
在那之後萊斯特並未持續這個話題，只是他還記得她閃著一頭漂亮的紅褐色頭髮，在灰色的天空下顯得異常的閃亮，就好像她是這世界裡唯一的光亮，是這地上層的太陽，而她總是指著上層頂端的動力系統說著，「總有一天我會到那上面去，不論用什麼方法。」  
他記得她的笑容，記得她說上層是多麼漂亮，記得她為了那個目標付出了一切，但是如果上層沒有這麼美好的話，那他該怎麼辦呢？  
所以如果她想看天空的話，那麼他就替她在地上層開闊一片天空。

而這一次當萊斯特與雅各再度來了商場的門口時，雅各便直接的領著萊斯特走了進去，在他們才剛進到商場裡時，在櫃台的羅傑卻張開了眼睛，一臉疲憊的看著這兩人，然後有些慵懶的說著。  
「你終於來了，新人，你再不來娜塔莉亞都要吵得我不能睡覺了。」  
「我倒是覺得你睡得很好，羅傑。」  
「你在開玩笑嗎？雅各，看看我的眼睛，下面都是黑眼圈！」  
「只要你不要再看戀愛喜劇到半夜的話，相信我，過幾天就會消了。」這時雅各終於忍不住吐嘲的說著。  
「算了，我不要跟你這種一點感性都沒有的人說話。」羅傑說完，便閉上眼睛繼續的在櫃台前打起瞌睡，而雅各也像是見怪不怪的帶著萊斯特去到了後面的倉庫區。  
這一次雅各不再直接下到了最後一層，而是一層一層的帶著萊斯特參觀。  
而在這裡的第一層主要都是辦公的區域，也算是他們組織內部人員的辦公區，他們稱自己為蓋亞，而那也是遠古希臘大地之母的意思，是世界的起源，而他們的初衷便是將這片土地恢復到過往。  
整個組織裡的人其實不多，這時待在辦公區的大概也只有不到十個左右，他們監控著地表的所有數據與汙染程度，並且記錄這些變化，而第二層則是重點實驗區，這裡分為兩個部分，一個是動力能源的研究，就像是萊斯特開發出的溶劑那樣的實驗室，另一邊則是動力系統的開發，就算有了新的能源，那麼也要有相對可以使用的機具與系統才行，而第三層也就是雅各上次帶他去的那一層，是機具外表組裝的樓層。  
在雅各詳細的跟萊斯特介紹完之後，他便帶著萊斯特去到了地下一樓做了身份的登記，這時萊斯特才了解到這只是一個大約不到五十人的小群體，就算只對應上層的人口來說，仍然是少到可以用一隻手指頭碾死的地步。  
就在辦完手續之後，雅各就帶著萊斯特去到了屬於他的那間實驗室，當雅各才剛把實驗室的門打開時，一個深棕色高馬尾的身影就站在裡頭等著他們。  
「我們又見面了，萊斯特。」這時娜塔莉雅笑著說道，邊伸出了一隻手來。  
在那一瞬間萊斯特便握了上去，然後淡淡的說著，「這次不生氣了？」  
「你成為了我們的一員之後，自然就沒有生氣的理由，歡迎你加入我們，基地的事情雅各應該都跟你解說過了吧。」娜塔莉雅與萊斯特握了一下後說道，接著就把手給收了回來。  
「有，他說的很清楚。」  
「那就好，反正有什麼問題你就去找雅各吧。」娜塔莉雅一臉誰帶來的人誰就負責照顧的樣子說道。

於是萊斯特進入蓋亞的第一天還算是過的很平順，至於他研發出來的新溶劑也逐漸的在蓋亞裡研究出一個穩定的程序。  
關於這個新的能源他們稱之為氫石溶劑，而氫石溶劑最主要的特性就是在燃燒之後所產生的氣體成份多數為水，而且經過系統的過濾之後，這些水還可以重複利用，因為帶了一些微量元素，並且在沒有毒性的狀態下，還可以成為植物的養分，為了驗證這個部份的數據，萊斯特還特地的把實驗室的一角給挪了出來，然後種上了一些植物，雖然在前期死了不少的植物，都這都不是因為氫石溶劑燃燒出來的水氣關係，純粹是萊斯特在種植技術上的問題，不是水澆太多就是太少，最後以致於為了驗證這個部分的可行性，來協助萊斯特的雅各幾乎都要變成植物學家了。  
不過好在其中得到最大的收益就是，雅各終日三餐只有口糧的可憐飲食終於可以加點菜了，也是到了這時候萊斯特才知道，雅各的薪水到底是都用在哪裡了，他幾乎將那些都奉獻在蓋亞的實驗室裡。  
就在氫石的技術完善之後，雅各他們便開始著手進行設計氫石能源可以開發的動力馬達以及儀器，而這已經是萊斯特進入蓋亞的第三個月了。  
但同時也在這個時後，萊斯特終於知道了，亞伯到底是個怎麼樣身份的人，這讓兩人的關係也處於越來越微妙的狀態。

借在萊斯特加入蓋亞的那天，亞伯也到了上層他的伯父的家中，當懸浮車停在了那個浮誇的宅邸前，亞伯的眼裡露出了一股嘲諷的眼神，但很快的就消失不見了，而當他下了車之後，他便像是恭敬的晚輩一般露出了一副虛心受教的模樣，十分有禮貌的敲響了麥可家的大門。  
此時從屋裡出來迎接他的管家也只把亞伯當作了一個普通的小輩，並沒有特別的尊敬，也沒有不禮貌，只是看了一眼亞伯然後輕描淡寫的說著。  
「先生正在書房議事，請您在偏廳稍後。」  
「我知道了，麥克伯父有要事繁忙，那就不要打擾他，我在偏廳慢慢的等著就好，如果伯父真是忙不過來的話我可以改天再來拜訪。」  
「先生沒有特別吩咐是否改日在訪，只好委屈您先等候了。」  
「沒事沒事，我可以等。」亞伯笑著說道，然而卻在管家轉身之後，在那個笑臉之下卻浮現了嘲諷的臉色。  
在書房議事？亞伯想他的要事大概是忙著在安撫他那個小模特兒情婦吧，前些日子的花邊新聞被報出來之後，他就急忙的做切割，大抵是惹得美人不高興了，麥可在這個小明星身上花費了多少心血跟金額，亞伯可是很清楚，雖然檯面上他得做些取捨，但是台面下麥可是不會放棄他這個情婦的。  
真不知道阿道夫當初在想些什麼，才把麥可送上這個位子的，雖然麥可是阿道夫的長子，但是無疑的是在他所有的直系血脈當中，麥可算是最沒有能力的一位，就連亞伯的父親都比這位好多了，雖然在亞伯眼裡他自己的父親也是個不怎麼聰明的傢伙，畢竟他的情緒太容易被看穿，也很容易被搧動，但相比之下就比麥可優秀了許多。  
要不是他父親在年輕時，因為衝動而頂撞過阿道夫，威廉的父親則是執意的娶了一位平民女性，不然這個職缺才不會落到麥可身上，這也是阿道夫給所有晚輩的一個警惕，就算是他的兒子，只要逆了他的鱗，他寧可讓這個愚蠢的傢伙上位，也不會讓他們尚未，反正以他的能力這點事情他還是能掌控得了，只不過阿道夫也許是太低估他這個長子的惹事能力了，只是一個第三席次的議員，以坎貝爾家的實力來說，躺著都能選上的東西卻被他用的岌岌可危，到現在還要他替這個伯父善後，想想就就覺得可笑，不過這也是阿道夫給亞伯的一個試煉，只要他能穩住麥可的位子，那麼下一個席次的選舉阿道夫就會將資源用在他的身上，所以即便亞伯對麥可這個高傲的樣子有些看不慣，但在這時後也只能先忍著。  
而在偏廳裡等待的時候，亞伯也沒有閒著，他已經將這次選舉對手的資料都看了一遍，並且針對幾個重點對象去派人查尋他們的私下生活，在做完這一切之後，他還擬了一份有關麥可的新聞稿，大概是在說麥可對於上層的某個環境自然保護區所做的公益措施，好在為了選舉，不論是要用再自己身上還是其他人身上，亞伯早在這些年就透過各種身份層層的做著一些公益，等到需要的時候他便可以在最上層的人裡安插著他想要的身份，而現在他手上寫好的新聞稿就是依據這個所寫的。  
大抵上是說麥可一直秘密的做了這個環境保護的公益，卻不想讓別人知道，而這一次卻是因為保護區的某個職員爆料才被挖掘出來的，又非常剛好的雖然這片土地被視為保護區，但是所有權人卻是上層的一位非常有威嚴的植物學家，亞伯大概可以預料得到，當新聞稿發表出去之後，對方大概就會被他給拉攏了一半，畢竟亞伯做的除了是資金上的援助，還有他在去地上層的時後，如果有發現一些早期的植物種子時，也都會以學術的名義帶給對方，這使得這個保護區的植物種類也越來越多。  
當新聞稿寫好之後，亞伯也不急著發表，就是等著麥可前來，而在等了一陣子之後，麥可才皺了一臉眉頭的走了進來，看樣子這位麥可伯父在安慰情人上倒是失敗了。  
要是可以的話，亞伯想麥可大概不想見到自己，雖然自己也有提過他可以改日再來，但麥可就算再怎麼蠢也好歹是坎貝爾家的人，他很清楚亞伯是阿道夫叫來的，在這時候如果不把亞伯當一回事的要他下次再來，那根本是給阿道夫打臉，甚至他的地位還有可能會被兩個弟弟給比了下去，所以就算他內心覺得亞伯有多麼令人厭煩，但麥可還是不得不去見亞伯。  
「讓你久等了，亞伯，剛才實在是有事情走不開，你不會生伯父的氣吧。」麥可雖然是這麼說著，但是他的語氣卻是嘲諷的可以，就好像是要故意激怒亞伯似的，然而亞伯卻沒有擺出任何不愉悅的表情，反而臉上還掛著溫和的笑容說著。  
「沒關係，伯父，你一定有很多事情要處理，我在這裡等著沒關係的。」  
看著亞伯不溫不火的態度，反而讓麥可一臉難看，他這個侄子一直很得自己父親的重視，明明學校畢業後的這幾年除了偶爾被叫去處理一些家族產業的事情之外，多數時期不是去地上層鬼混，就是跟他那些朋友同學玩在一塊，根本沒有任何建樹可言，所以他真不懂在這麼危急的時刻，父親到底把這人派到自己身邊是要做什麼？  
雖然想歸這麼想，但是麥可卻不能夠表現出來。  
而亞伯也像是對麥可的不耐煩視若無睹，他先是將剛才擬好的新聞稿給麥可看了一下，稍微與事實有些不同的是，他把這個出自於他手筆的規劃說成是阿道夫給他的資源。  
這時麥可看著有關於這個公益的新聞稿，不得不說他非常的滿意，雖然他覺得亞伯大部分還不是仰賴阿道夫給的資源來給自己做事，但看在他新聞版面上以及後續規劃處理上算是做得不錯的份上，麥可也就覺得，讓他稍微接受這個侄子也不是不可以。  
等他把地位站穩了，到時候要把人弄走再說，因為要是連他自己都站不穩，那就更不用想替他兒子鋪上一條路了，至於父親現在會喜歡亞伯只是因為他的兒子還在念書，所以沒有看見他的好，所以在自家兒子畢業以前，他是不可能讓亞伯佔去了他的位子。  
此時亞伯看了一眼麥可臉上的各種變化，而在他內心的嘲諷則是越來越大，他還真以為自己不清楚他那個腦袋在想什麼嗎？反正也就只有現在，就讓他繼續的自以為是的下去吧。

於是在亞伯的幫忙之下，麥可的聲勢開始逐漸拉高，甚至他的對手也接連的被報出一些醜聞，而這些都是亞伯在背後所做的手腳，他先是針對聲勢最高的敵人，然後聯合次要敵人一起挖黑爆料跟攻擊，先把最有可能的人給拉下來之後，剩下來的對亞伯來說就不怎麼難對付了，另外他甚至還幫忙麥可安撫好了他的情婦，至於是怎麼安撫的，亞伯想這就不用特地告訴麥可了。  
總之在亞伯的操作下，麥可的形象是一天比一天的好，而麥可臉上的笑容都快給他笑出皺紋了，在同一時刻的亞伯表面上一直很低調的待在麥可身邊做事，雖然看起來是那樣，但是在那些不經意的被媒體捕捉的畫面上，憑藉著自己那張好看的臉，亞伯馬上就成為眾多人在網路上討論的對象。  
大家都在猜，麥可身邊那個好看的小助理是誰，不是亞伯自傲，但是他的確是有著一張好看的臉，雖然比他好看的明星多了去，但在政壇上多數都是上了年紀的中年人士，許多人甚至因為日子過的太好所以身型還有些臃腫，就算有些比較年輕的政客，但是沒有一個人像亞伯那樣，還特的去做身體管理，甚至在穿著打扮上雖然很低調，但是卻搭配的很好，簡直堪稱政壇裡的小清流。  
不是他的外表太強大，只能說是比起來他來，是他的對手們都太弱了，除了能力之外，一個人去關注一個人的時候，外表的第一印象都是很主觀的，所以這也是為什麼亞伯在只要有媒體的場合，他都會十分注意自己的穿著與儀態，而果然如他所想的，他刻意營造出來的形象在網路上被瘋狂的討論著，這時後麥可再怎麼不想讓亞伯出來也不行了，還好在這幾次露面時亞伯都表現的很謙虛，完全沒有要搶走麥可光芒的意思。  
就在麥可還在為亞伯這麼識趣的表現而沾沾自喜時，他卻不知道亞伯這麼做卻是在刷新自己的印象分數，因為多數人都十分喜愛他這樣的態度，謙虛有禮，甚至還當選了最想跟他結婚的政治人物第五名，這對於一個還沒有正式踏進政壇界的人來說，是非常難得的事情，緊接著亞伯的各種資料也開始在網路上被挖掘出來，雖然在二十歲就從菁英大學畢業，並不是什麼破紀錄的學歷，但也已經可以稱之為天才的表現，另外還有各種公益形象也被人給報導出來。  
例如在之前的人工海灘淨化的公益活動裡，就有人發現在自己照片的一小角邊上，拍到了這個默默用淨化儀淨化沙灘的男人，甚至連他過去的同學同窗似乎都開始放了一些亞伯的各種消息。  
有青春歲月時與朋友去露營的照片，也有課後幫忙同學寫功課的畫面，甚至還有高中時參加運動比賽的影片，看著這個青春少年逐漸成長成現在這樣溫暖的男人，已經有不少的人開始為之瘋狂。  
看著網路上的這些評論，亞伯忍不住的笑著撥起了光腦上通訊，不等亞伯開口說話在對方接通的瞬間，他就歡快的說著。  
「怎麼樣？都說神是人造的，形象都是媒體包裝的，我做的不錯吧。」  
「不愧是上城最大的娛樂公司，包裝的手法很好。」  
「當然，將來我可是要繼承這個公司的，到時後你在政壇；我在媒體，還有什麼是我們做不了的？」對方忍不住大笑了幾句，而這樣的情緒也同樣的感染著亞伯而露出了一點微笑。  
「小心點，凱薩，不要毀了我們多年的布局。」  
「我知道，我會注意的，我就等著你之後把你那個伯父給拉了下來。」  
「我會的。」  
笑著把通訊掛掉之後，亞伯又點開了他跟萊斯特的對話框，這時對方已經足足有十天都沒有跟他聯絡，這到底是怎麼回事？亞伯還沒有一個答案。  
但是他想即便是待在地上層，不過萊斯特大概也看見了上層的消息，他還以為對方並不會關心這些，可是他現在還又不能跟萊斯特聯絡，那麼就給對方一點適應的時間吧。


	7. 第七章

萊斯特會知道亞伯的身份其實是一個意外，上層的政治對地上層來說，跟本沒有多大的關係，因為不論是上層的誰當選，對他們來說都是一樣的，因為地上層對上層而言就是拿來生產能源跟機具的地方，是生活所有一切的構築，也是骯髒與污染的承受之地，所以地上層的人對他們來說也是最底端的人，沒有絲毫的利益，唯一有的用處的地方也就只有勞動力而已，所以不論是誰當上了總統，或者是誰當上了國會議員的席次，對他們來說都沒有太大的差別，也因此萊斯特也從來不會去關注政治的新聞，是誰對他們來說又有什麼差呢？  
但不同於地上層，地下層的人顯然多少就會關心一些，畢竟地下層對上層來說用處多了一點，大部分的研發人員以及儀器精密的組裝都是在這裡進行的，上層的一些政策也比較會影響到他們的生活，尤其是跟能源有關的一些規定，像是之前新公佈的調和劑法規當中，其中有一項就是送往上層的調和劑當中不能含有哪些物質，另外還有一些勞工政策多少也會影響地下層的生活。  
在說地下層的人也有一定比例的投票權，雖然不多，但是至少也是一些選票，當然地上層也有，但是基本上已經可以忽略不計了，而所謂的投票也並不是所有的人都有著票數，只有上層的人才會有人人都有選票的資格，美其名是因為他們掌控了經濟的命脈，所以沒有比他們更能夠做出正確決定的人了，至於地下層與地上層則是用配給的方式，也就是各區會自己做投票選擇出幾個代表，再由這些代表進行投票，所以即使地下層跟地上層擁有百分之九十的人口，但是他們擁有的投票數卻不足整個票數的一半。  
而這也就是所謂的階級差別，只是用被上層用法律包裝過，但誰都知道戶口落在地上層的人就是沒有什麼資格，萊斯特雖然住在地上層，但是因為工作的關係，他的戶口是綁在實驗室的，儘管如此他並不在乎那些選舉，但這並不代表他的同事們不在乎。  
在某一次的午休時，萊斯特正在休息室裡啃著他的口糧，喝著實驗室提供的廉價咖啡，這時在他旁邊的女職員們正看著光腦討論著第三席次的議員選舉。  
「我的天阿！你們知道麥可候選人的助理嗎？」  
「你是說那個排行榜最想嫁給他的第五名嗎？」女職員聚在一起閃著眼神說著。  
「對，就是他！我的天，怎麼會有他這麼優秀的人，如果是他出來選我一定選他。」  
「你根本是看臉選的吧。」其中一名女職員打趣的說著。  
其實萊斯特並沒有很想聽她們在說些什麼，說實在的他也不感興趣，但很顯然那些女士們聊起天來就忘了還有他這位男性的存在，在加上萊斯特的存在感一直都很低，所以也不怪她們沒注意到萊斯特就坐在旁邊。  
「我記得他是麥可候選人的侄子，對吧？」  
「沒錯，叫做亞伯‧坎貝爾。」  
在聽見亞伯這個名字的時後，萊斯特只是覺得，真剛好他也認識一個叫亞伯的，在當時萊斯特還沒有多想，但是在那些女性越聊越講一些亞伯的事情時，甚至一些外貌上的打扮，這讓萊斯特越覺得有些熟悉，他的手不自覺的抖了一下，接著他把咖啡杯放了下來，心裡想著的則是，應該是恰巧一樣的名字，在說金髮藍眼的人上層可多的去了，而那個限量款的西裝可能是流行，穿的人應該也很多。  
其實在平時萊斯特並沒有太注意亞伯的穿著，至於那套西裝是因為亞伯穿起來的確很好看，所以前些日子他也才開口稱讚了一句，而亞伯似乎就很開心的跟他說了一點西裝的東西，所以他才有了印象。  
只是流行而已，沒什麼大不了。  
萊斯特雖然這麼的想著，但是他還是點開了手腕上的光腦搜尋起網路資料，就在亞伯‧坎貝爾的資訊跳出來的瞬間，萊斯特就明白了，的確，那就是亞伯。  
為什麼亞伯從來不說自己的姓氏的原因萊斯特總算明白了，那是因為他是坎貝爾家族的人，雖然坎貝爾不是什麼太特殊的姓氏，但是上層有一個古老的政治世家，他們勢力龐大，歷任的總統裡有多少任是他們輔佐上去的，數都數不清了，總統未必是這個世界裡最具有權威的，掌握了國會才是最重要的，而坎貝爾家族的勢力早就將國會滲透的很澈底了，而所謂的政治其實也只不過是幾個世家的廝殺而已。  
雖然姓坎貝爾不一定會是那個坎貝爾家，但是來自上層的坎貝爾，肯定會被人搜查身分，這也是亞伯不說自己姓氏的原因，想起之前被亞伯整理乾淨的小情人們，萊斯特想那大概是亞伯要從事政治的這條路，所以不能留下汙漬與把柄。  
他看著網路上亞伯謙虛和藹的笑容，那是與他所見的亞伯不太一樣，在他面前亞伯一直都是多情的，眼睛總像是帶著電，微微上揚的時後能讓人失去了一點心神，他是溫柔的，但是也是無情的，他可以毫不留戀的斬斷了那些小情人，但是為什麼又留下了自己？  
是因為自己最省心？  
忍不住的萊斯特又開始想起了這件事情，而最糟糕的是他現在私底下做的事情，大概跟亞伯的身份是百分之百有衝突的，雖然就算亞伯不是坎貝爾家族的人，萊斯特做的事也不是亞伯這個上層的人所能接受的，但如果是坎貝爾家的人那又會更加的麻煩，雖然他跟亞伯也只是床伴關係，但是不知道為什麼萊斯特就覺得這樣似乎會很不妙。  
也許是應該跟亞伯把這個複雜的關係給釐清掉了。

從萊斯特知道亞伯的身份以來，他大概已經有兩個禮拜沒有約過亞伯，在實驗室裡工作完之後，他會去基地做系統動力研究的協助，有的時後待的太晚了，娜塔莉雅便會趕他回家，雖然專心做實驗很好，但是萊斯特似乎有些拼過頭了，好像他的生活除了研究之外就沒有其他了。  
這樣的人對實驗來說很好，也可以說是很專注很有毅力，但是怕就怕在這樣的人其實內心很脆弱，所以娜塔莉雅其實很擔心，她怕萊斯特的內心會在有一天失去了目標，失去了努力的價值，雖然萊斯特與他們還算是有著友好的互動，但是她很清楚他們不會是萊斯特的重心。  
就在萊斯特被娜塔莉雅給趕回家好好休息的時候，他其實並不知道自己要做些什麼，離開實驗室時也才八點，晚上還很漫長，他就只不過是連續兩個禮拜都在實驗室裡待到了十一點才走，連休假也去實驗室而已，有必要把他趕走嗎？  
在以前因為他會跟亞伯有約，所以有偶爾晚上會提早走或者是不去了，但是沒有跟亞伯有約之後，萊斯特對這漫長的夜晚就不知道要做些什麼了。  
這讓他想起他第一次去酒吧時，其實就是因為夜晚實在是太長了，還有他很想知道那時後的她是在想什麼，那是怎麼樣的感覺，所謂的被掠奪後的身心都空白是怎麼樣的一回事？  
很顯然的她很享受性愛，也很喜歡性愛，如果性愛可以達到她的目的她也不排斥，因為身體也是一種資本，她總是這麼說著，既然她擁有這麼好的資本那為什麼不好好的運用呢？  
其實萊斯特是可以帶她到地下層生活的，但是她一直想去上層，而且對她來說地下層沒有她能生活的空間，所以她一直待在地上，雖然萊斯特自己想的話他是可以去上層做研究的，但是去上層工作是不能帶眷屬，而且憑藉著他的工作也根本不可能讓他們兩個人都到上層去生活，那實在是太難了。  
但是讓萊斯特丟下她自己去到上層，他也做不到，所以他就只能一直看著她的背影，看著她回過頭來時對他露出的笑容。  
你對我很重要，萊斯特。  
她總是會這麼說。  
也許他只是沒有勇氣阻止她，明明知道她是在燃燒自己的生命，可是他更害怕的是她眼裡的火花會熄滅，更怕她不再這麼的樂觀堅強，因為她一直都是萊斯特心裡面最耀眼那顆星。  
而在不知不覺當中萊斯特又來到了那間酒吧，既然都走到這裡了，那就去喝一杯吧，抱持著這樣的心態萊斯特去到了酒吧裡喝著調酒，自從他跟亞伯是直接約在旅館之後，他也就幾乎沒什麼來過這個酒吧了，當萊斯特再次踏進來的時候，不知道為什麼，讓他有種第一次來時的那種感覺。  
就像是在這個酒吧裡他找不到容納自己的地方，其實這裡對他來說本來就有些格格不入，也許是在這之前因為常跟亞伯一起來之後，才會給他一種熟悉的錯覺，而有些東西不合適的，終究還是不合適。

在酒吧的吧檯邊上坐了一陣子之後，而前來搭訕萊斯特的人也不少，一開始萊斯特幾乎都拒絕了，但是到了最後他想換個床伴也許也沒有什麼不可以，也許還會遇到一個適合的，但事實證明能像亞伯那樣遷就他的人幾乎是沒有。  
性愛的過程當中萊斯特腦袋是空白的，但是他卻不喜歡，反而有一種焦躁的感覺，於是幾乎是在對方才剛發洩過後，他就把人給推開然後進到了浴室裡頭去做清洗，沒有跟亞伯在一起時的那種舒心，也沒有辦法讓他的心更穩定下來，以前就算跟不合適的人性愛也不會如此，但今天的萊斯特就是覺得什麼都不對了，他也不管對方露出多麼詫異跟無奈的臉，逕自的穿上衣服離去。  
然而就在萊斯特匆匆忙忙的從旅館離去時，在他才剛走出大門後沒有多久，就有人拉住了他的手臂，這個時候在地上層會遇上什麼也不奇怪，所以在被拉住的瞬間萊斯特就準備轉身抵抗，然而在那當下他卻聽見背後傳來了熟悉的聲音。  
「是我，不要緊張。」  
瞬間萊斯特愣住了，他緩慢的轉過頭去，果然看見的是亞伯那張好看的臉，那是跟網路上不一樣的表情，雖然網路上的亞伯看起來比較謙遜，但是卻少了一種溫度，而現在的亞伯眼裡總是含著笑意，看著那個笑容萊斯特可以感覺得出來，那是真正來自心底的笑，其實萊斯特也不知道該怎麼說，可不知道為什麼他就是可以分辨的出來，亞伯是真心的笑還只是視情況而給出的笑容。  
明明兩個對彼此互相隱瞞的人，明明兩個從不跟對方訴說些什麼的人，為什麼可以看得懂對方的情緒呢？  
因為我喜歡你，所以我可以看懂你那張臉底下的表情，萊斯特。  
那時候她是這麼說的。

「怎麼了，看到我不高興嗎？還是剛才那人把你弄不舒服了？」亞伯笑著說道，邊往前走了一步拉近了他跟萊斯特之間的距離。  
「所以讓你不要隨便找別人，找我不就好了。」亞伯挑了挑眉，拉高著語氣說著，像是帶了一點不高興，然而萊斯特卻仍然沒有回答他，只是木然的看著亞伯不發一語，而就在這時後亞伯終於感覺到萊斯特的不對勁。  
「怎麼了？為什麼不說話？就因為我是亞伯‧坎貝爾，你就不能跟我說話嗎？」  
「你…為什麼會來這裡？」  
「親愛的，你都沒有約我，我很想你所以就來了。」  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼？」  
「為什麼是我，亞伯。」  
雖然萊斯特沒有明說，但是那一刻亞伯卻明白了他要問的是什麼，他的眼神開始變得柔軟，然後上前將萊斯特給擁入了懷裡，果然他可以感受到懷裡的人在瞬間變得肌肉緊繃，就像是仍然不習慣與人親密接觸的樣子。  
「我也不知道，但就是你了，也許一開始是覺得有趣吧！畢竟這裡的日子實在是有點無聊，一個上層的人在這裡多受歡迎，你可以想像嗎？但是待在你身邊的日子，萊斯特，你讓我很安定，我本來是想在你身上套上繩索，馴服你，讓你成為我的小情人，但是我好像把繩索套在了自己的脖子上了。」  
「可是亞伯，我並沒有握住套著你的韁繩。」  
「告訴我，萊斯特，你是不是不自覺的也被繩索的另一端給綁住了。」  
亞伯在萊斯特的耳邊說著，低沉的嗓音聽起來十分的有魅力，不得不說亞伯真的很懂得在什麼時候撥動人心，但萊斯特並沒有回答，他只是退了一步，從亞伯的懷理退了開來然後說著。  
「今天可能要換一家旅館了。」  
「我以為你不是那種會怕尷尬的人。」  
「我不怕尷尬，但是我怕麻煩。」  
萊斯特說完，亞伯就笑了，他的笑聲有點低，像是從胸口震動出來的聲音似的，接著他攬過了萊斯特的肩膀說著。  
「那我們就換一間旅館吧。」

那還是一樣讓萊斯特感到安心的性愛，可是這一次當萊斯特躺在床上時，內心卻十分的複雜，他明明不該，可是他卻有點懷念被這人占有的感覺，內心跟隨著身體突然的被填的很充實，他睜開了眼睛看著眼前的男人，汗水從他的臉頰滑落，低沉的喘息聲在迴盪，伴隨著自己偶爾流洩出來的呻吟，腦中的畫面越來越白，最後沒有剩下一點顏色。  
他們只是床伴而已，萊斯特這麼的說服自己，這並不會影響他的研究，等到時間到了，就算萊斯特不想結束，終究是會結束的。  
像亞伯那樣的人，總有一天會娶一個上層的千金做為他的妻子，也許是家族的聯姻，或者是一個簡單的相親，但不論是什麼，他跟亞伯終究只是在對方生命裡短暫的關係而已。  
關於這一點萊斯特並不覺得難過，因為他一直以來都很清楚，尤其是在他下定決心加入雅各他們的時候，萊斯特早就知道了，他們會有這樣的結束，只不過不是現在。  
在這一次在做完愛之後，萊斯特並沒有留下，而亞伯也沒有攔他，他們還是那個平淡的床伴關係，至少他們都這樣覺得，只是在萊斯特離開以前，亞伯還是忍不住的提醒著。  
「萊斯特，不要試著去反抗這個制度。」  
萊斯特看了亞伯一眼，但是他沒有回答，反正彼此更深入的事情其實他們都不想知道，知道了又能怎麼樣呢？他們改變不了彼此的立場，一開始就是從不同起點出發的兩人，又怎麼能夠互相理解呢？  
從那一天之後，萊斯特跟亞伯做愛的時候，他們都很自覺得會避開了上層跟地上層的話題，雖然做愛的頻率又恢復到了過去，可是他們兩人的相處卻是更加的沉悶，像是不想知道對方的立場似的，也許他們都有些逃避。  
時間就這樣過去了小半年，整個動力系統已經規範的很完善了，而亞伯也已經不是麥可的小助理，他用最快的速度參選了首席議員的選舉，甚至還高票的當選，這讓坎貝爾家族的勢力稍微的壓過了西爾家，尤其是在西爾家推出來的新生代雖然也很優秀，但是政客的味道太過於濃厚，相較之下亞伯多了那些人所沒有的親民，也因此在上層中間層級的選民當中大多數的人都十分支持著亞伯，甚至連地下層的支持者也不少，而至於那些頂端的大家族，那通常靠的都是交易跟協商組成的陣盟，形象什麼的在他們面前根本沒有任何的用處。

不過當亞伯從麥可的底下脫穎而出時，簡直要把麥可給氣瘋了，但是台面上他還得假裝很有風度的恭喜亞伯，私底下卻是很想把對方給掐死，雖然阿道夫曾經警告過整個家族成員，家族成員之間不能互相陷害，當然是可以有良性的競爭，但是絕對不能互相抹黑跟潑髒水，畢竟名聲這種東西可不只是攸關個人而已，影響的很有可能是整個家族。  
然而麥可似乎已經把這個家訓給忘的很澈底，他開始派人去地上層探聽亞伯的黑幕，他就不相信亞伯在地上層玩過這麼長一段時間，就沒有留下什麼把柄，然而他不知道的是，當他們拼命的搜索著亞伯過去是否有犯下什麼汙點，亞伯則是坐享其成的等著麥可讓他去挖，那些麥可挖得到的東西，其他人肯定也挖得到，就算亞伯再小心，一定也會有什麼不小心留下來的把柄，既然麥可想挖就讓他挖，也省去他自己去查有什麼是被他遺漏掉的，除此之外麥可的這個行為無疑的是違反阿道夫的規矩，只要在適當的時機把這些展露給阿道夫知道，不用他特別去做什麼，麥可很可能就會毀了他自己。  
所以就在麥可還在為了自己找到一些證據而沾沾自喜的時候，他卻不知道亞伯早就已經準備好在等他了，一但他想把那些證據給拿出手的時候，那也就是麥可自取滅亡的時候，而就在亞伯覺得一切都在掌控當中時，有些東西卻是他們無法預料得到的。

那一天是雅各下班之後難得沒有去實驗室的日子，雖然他跟萊斯特一樣，是個沒有什麼休閒娛樂的人，但好歹他覺得自己的人生比萊斯特有目標的多，就在他逛完了一間新開的食品加工賣場時，雅各卻在轉角處看見了萊斯特與一個男人走了過去。  
這個發現不免讓雅各有些無法置信，那個冰冷面無表情的萊斯特怎麼很像要去跟人家開房間似的？  
雖然當初為了招募萊斯特，雅各將萊斯特的資料都調查了一遍，但是當時他著重在於萊斯特的過去，因為那些才是最有可能讓萊斯特加入他們的原因，所以他們對萊斯特的現在與人際交往的對象也就沒有了解的這麼透側了。  
也因此萊斯特的這種面貌，雅各實在是沒有見過，這讓他感到有些好奇，所以雅各就偷偷的自己跟了上去，正所謂的好奇心害死一隻貓，雅各覺得那大概說的就是現在的自己了，因為當他在一個轉彎之後追上去時，雅各卻猛然的發現，那個摟著萊斯特的男人異常的眼熟，但好像又有點不太熟悉，就在雅各還在想他到底是在哪裡看過這男人的時候，他已經先點開了他手腕上的光腦，朝著兩人的背影拍下了照片，而也就在就在這時，雅各訂閱的新聞消息也從他的光腦上傳了過來，當他看見今年最年輕當選議員的簡介時，雅各瞬間愣了一下，那個他一直覺得眼熟的男人，竟然是新當選最年輕的議員，這也難怪他會覺得他很眼熟了。  
在確認亞伯的身分之後，換雅各覺得不太妙，雖然他相信萊斯特不會將實驗室裡的東西透露出去，但是亞伯的身份就像是一顆超大的炸彈，不管萊斯特再怎麼小心，也許有一天他會無意間的將這些東西不小心的給洩漏出去，不論是萊斯特自己那邊的不小心或者是亞伯自己家族的探查下，這些消息洩漏都會對他們都會造成劇烈的影響。  
於是隔天在上班的時候，雅各第一次覺得上班時間怎麼過的這麼漫長，他一直看著手上的時間，想抓一個適當的時機來好好的跟萊斯特談談，但是整天下來，雅各實在是很難找到時間去處理這件事情，最後還是等到實驗室加班，萊斯特成為最後一個離開公司的人時，在實驗室外的大門口，只見雅各有些焦躁的在腳上踏著拍子，整個人眉頭緊皺的在等著萊斯特的到來。  
而當萊斯特才剛走出門口沒有多久之後，雅各就一把的拉住了他，甚至好說歹說的把人拉去了雅各的公寓，這時後萊斯特並不清楚雅各這麼做的原因，有什麼事情只能夠他們倆個人說？  
如果是關於基地的東西，那麼去基地討論就好，為什麼要刻意的去雅各的家裡？其實萊斯特並不習慣去到別人的家裡，但是雅各看起來又有很重要的事情似的，最後他也只好順著對方的意跟著去了。  
畢竟雅各盧人的程度真的不低，當初雅各邀請他加入蓋亞時，萊斯特就領教過了，不如先順他的意看他要做什麼再說。  
而不得不說雅各住的地方實在是簡潔了許多，是多數地上層的人能買的起或租的起的小公寓，比起萊斯特的獨棟房屋，可以算是寒酸許多。  
「說吧，你有什麼事情？」坐在沙發上，萊斯特淡淡的問著，但顯然對雅各的問話沒有什麼耐心。  
「你沒有話要對我說嗎？」  
「什麼話？要說什麼？最近實驗室很穩定，氫石系統的雛型也差不多要完成了，報告你手上也有一份，你還有要我告訴你什麼？」  
「我說的不是工作！」雅各有些焦急的說著，一臉很想直接點破但卻又不能這麼做的樣子，看起來倒是有些滑稽。  
「那不然是什麼？雅各，我沒有時間跟你玩猜謎。」  
「那…那個男人呢？你就有時間跟他玩戀愛遊戲嗎？」  
甚間，萊斯特的臉變了，雖然只是很細微，但是雅各卻還是發現了，這時就要歸功於這些日子以來他都跟萊斯特待在一起，不然要是在以前的話他根本就察覺不到這微小的變化。  
「說不出話來了嗎？萊斯特，你知道他是亞伯‧坎貝爾嗎？那個坎貝爾家族。」  
「知道了大概幾個月了。」  
「知道你還…？」  
「我跟他只是床伴而已，雅各，我們之間不存在於其他的關係。」  
「床伴？不！萊斯特你壓根不應該跟他有任何接觸，既然是床伴，你就不能換一個嗎？」  
「沒辦法，雅各，其他人不會像他那樣配合我，我試過了。」  
在那時後雅各忍不住的想大喊著，你到底在床上是有多難配合，只有亞伯能配合你阿！


	8. 第八章

雅各的擔心，其實萊斯特很能明白，所以這也是在剛開始的時候，他想結束跟亞伯關係的原因，但總之他們就繼續下去了，而且以他們現在的相處來看，他們彼此之間也不會去過問對方的事情，就跟他從來不會去問亞伯坎貝爾家的事情，亞伯也不會再問他關於地上層改變的事情，其實這樣看來他們彼此之間根本不會影響著對方。  
不論是亞伯還是萊斯特，其實他們很清楚，不管是誰，只要有一方去主動探究另一人的事情，那麼也就是他們關係結束的時候了。  
「雅各，你想太多了，我認識亞伯的時候根本不知道他是坎貝爾家的人，對亞伯來說，我也只是個省心的上床對象，只因為我一點也不想透過他去到上層生活，所以他也不用擔心怎麼跟我結束。」  
「就算是這樣好了，我還是覺的風險很大，你就不能換一個試試嗎？」  
「試過了，那只會讓我更焦躁而已。」  
「等等，你跟亞伯上床難道只是為了讓自己平穩下來？」這一下換雅各有些吃驚的問著。  
「對。」  
「怎麼會？萊斯特你…是性愛成癮嗎？可是你以前的紀錄不是這樣，而且你明明很討厭別人的觸碰，難到是…受到她的事情影響？」  
雅各雖然沒有把那個她給說出來，但是他跟萊斯特都很清楚，那個她說的是誰。  
「也許一開始我只是想知道，那時後的她都在想什麼，漸漸的就變成了一種習慣。」  
「萊斯特，你需要的是醫生，而不是性愛，你不能在這樣繼續下去了。」  
「可是雅各，沒有心的人又要怎麼醫治呢？」  
那句話之後，雅各沉默了，因為萊斯特的心早就回不去了，關於這一點雅各十分的清楚，於是在萊斯特再三的保證，這絕對不會影響到實驗室並且也不會有洩密的可能之後，雅各這才打算暫時的放過萊斯特，但其實雅各其實還是希望，就算要找人做愛，萊斯個最好是可以換一個對象比較好。  
雖然雅各暫時的就放過了萊斯特，但是只要萊斯特不去實驗室或者是提早走的日子裡，雅各都會帶著有點複雜的表情看著他，看到連娜塔莉雅都覺得雅各很奇怪，好幾次他還被娜塔莉雅警告不要在這樣緊盯著萊斯特瞧，這時娜塔莉雅只當作雅各是因為實驗到了重要階段，所以才緊迫盯人，但事實卻不是那樣，可雅各又不能說，最後雅各就變成了十分委屈的樣子看著萊斯特，看到萊斯特有時都覺得有點尷尬了。  
但好在就如萊斯特所言，這段時間都沒有出過什麼問題，所以雅各也就一直替萊斯特保守著這個祕密，直到又過了幾個月，氫石的動力系統總算是已經研究得很完善了，當萊斯特在實驗室裡看著第一代研發出來的動力馬達時，內心的情緒實在是無法言語，好像有什麼漸漸的充滿了內心。  
從他加入蓋亞以來，已經過了一年又三個月了，而他跟亞伯的關係也已經持續了快兩年半了。  
這是萊斯特從來都沒有想過的樣子。

在動力系統研究完善之後，關於整個動力生產的流程以及工廠零件的規劃，蓋亞都已經準備好一套的程序，甚至他們已經準備要去改變地上的工廠型態，算是為了慶祝他們的實驗成功，整個實驗室的人都被放了兩天假，所有的人都跑去狂歡跟慶祝，在得到休息兩天的指令之後，雅各果然又用神情複雜的眼神看向了萊斯特，但萊斯特卻不打算管他，只是自顧自的給亞伯發了消息。  
這時的亞伯已經是政壇裡面十分穩定的角色，並且還得到了上層的一個邊緣領地的行政權，這代表著那個領區除了當地選出來的區長之外，他就是同等職位的首長，而這個區的所有行政事務以及該區的警備都會由他們兩人一同管理。  
雖然只是一個很不起眼的區，但是並不是所有的首席議員都可以分到這樣的權利，所以仍是有不少的人都在忌妒，至於他的麥可伯父，早在半年前他準備放黑料抹黑亞伯時，在消息發出來以前就被亞伯給攔截了下來，甚至一整套的證據都被送到了阿道夫的面前，雖然為了家族的面子阿道夫不好直接的對麥可做出什麼樣的懲處，畢竟他還是第三席次的議員，只是在那之後，麥可就像是被雪藏了一樣，在也沒有出現在政壇面前。  
就在亞伯才剛闔上他領區的區長送來的文件時，亞伯的光腦就發出了微弱的光亮，在他看見是來自萊斯特的訊息時，亞伯忍不住的笑了，而就在他點開訊息畫面之後裡面的內容跟過去的每一次基本上都是一樣的。  
還是一樣冰冷沒有心意的簡訊內容，上頭只有寫著時間而已，但這一句話卻能讓亞伯覺得很放鬆，好像一整天下來他就只有在這一刻是放鬆的，在回了對方時間可以之後，亞伯又翻開了手上的文件繼續的看著，為了要在明天能不被其他的事情給打擾，這些東西他最好今天就得處理好。

而在那一天萊斯特約他約的比較早，亞伯很快的就明白那應該是萊斯特的研究告了一個段落，所以才有的自由時間，這時的亞伯只希望告一段落的研究，就只能是他工作上的那一個。  
雖然亞伯在也沒有再過問過萊斯特關於地上層動力研究的問題，但亞伯心裡隱約就是有種感覺，萊斯特肯定沒有放棄這個研究，但好在只有萊斯特自己的話，是很難做出什麼影響的，就算他做出了新的溶劑跟動力系統，自己一個人是不太可能做出什麼太大的改變，就頂多真的被發現了，以亞伯現在的勢力來說，只要把那個技術拿去給上層使用，那麼他就有保握讓萊斯特可以平凡的過完他的人生，甚至政府那邊他都都能壓制下來，而他所能替萊斯特做的，就是保障他的生活不會受到任何的改變。  
只是亞伯沒有想到的是一向孤僻的萊斯特居然還會有所謂的夥伴。

當亞伯在旅館大門口看見萊斯特的時後，這一次他也沒有立即的把人給帶了進去，只是站在門口摟著萊斯特的腰說著。  
「要不要一起去吃個晚餐？還是你已經吃過了？」  
對亞伯的提議，萊斯特顯然有些驚訝，吃個晚餐如果是最開始的兩人並不奇怪，但是在亞伯的身份暴露之後，他們倆人就真的再也沒也過像這樣相處過了，每一次的見面除了做愛之外就只剩下做愛，到底有多久沒有吃過一頓飯，連萊斯特自己都要記不得了。  
如果是在往常的話，萊斯特可能會拒絕亞伯，但是在這個時候他也想稍微的放縱自己，於是很罕見的他答應了亞伯的邀約，這也讓亞伯清楚的感受到，萊斯特今天的心情是真的很好。  
雖然是臨時的決定，但是亞伯對這周遭的環境卻是很熟悉，因為過去他就很常帶著他的小情人們來到這裡吃點東西，所以很快的他就帶著萊斯特去了一間算是他蠻喜歡的餐館。  
整個餐館的布置其實很簡單，沒有一般這種天然食材餐館會有的華麗裝潢，菜色看起來也普通了許多，但是在萊斯特吃上一口時，他卻發現這裡的料理方式是以保留食材本身的味道為主，而這恰巧也很對萊斯特的口味。  
不得不說這些日子以來的相處，亞伯早就將萊斯特的喜好給摸的一清二楚了，這時候萊斯特的心裡稍微的覺得有點複雜，不可否認的亞伯對於自己其實花了很多心思，尤其是在自己幾乎什麼都沒有表露之下，還能抓到自己的喜好，這明顯的是上了心，只是他們誰也不能說。  
於是在吃完了這個堪稱是愉快的一餐之後，兩人甚至在街道上散了一點步，當作是運動，雖然地上層只有一片的灰，街上也只有路燈在亮著，景色十分的單調，甚至沒有一點情趣可言，但亞伯卻不覺得無聊，畢竟能夠這樣跟萊斯特相處其實很新奇，甚至在這時候萊斯特也似乎比較能開口跟他說一些過去，避開了敏感的話題，萊斯特倒是說了一些他小時候的事情。  
這時候亞伯才知道，萊斯特的父母早年就因為免疫系統崩潰的疾病去世了，在地上層這個貧瘠的地方光是養育自己或是自己的家庭就很困難了，跟本不可能有其他人會對他伸出援手，所以最後萊斯特就被送進了育幼院，在那個時候的萊斯特也才六歲，其實他對自己的父母印象並不深，他們常常早出晚歸的工作，但三餐卻還是只有少得可憐的營養口糧，甚至還是最基本廉價的原味。  
父母對他好不好，其實萊斯特並不知道，因為他根本就沒有什麼時間可以跟他們相處，最後染病了也只是在家中等死，他只記得父母嚥氣的時候，他躺在他們的遺體旁過了幾天，直到口糧吃完了，屍體都發出了奇怪的味道後，才被鄰居給通報。  
說起來其實在那時候的小萊斯特並沒有什麼感覺，他只是乖乖的躺著，想著大概等下就換他了，因為他的父母總是對著他說，就算再怎麼掙扎還不是要死，出生在地上層貧民區的你，跟我們一樣悲哀。  
反正都要死了，什麼時候又有什麼差別嗎？一個六歲的孩子是不可能獨自活下去的，萊斯特很清楚，所以他就盡力的活到最後一天，然後等待著死亡的到來，不過最後他被送到了育幼院，而那也是他第一次看到電子書籍的時候，萊斯特的世界從此就產生了變化，命運是虛幻的東西，那是他父母很愛撈叨的話，但是科學卻是實質的數據，不是那種抓不住飄渺的物質，當萊斯特意識過來之後，他的生活就已經是在抱著電子書中度過了。

這時的亞伯突然能想像，一個瘦小的身影把電子晶片插進了手腕的光腦上，然後仔細的閱讀著上面艱深文字的畫面，翠綠色的眼睛閃著光亮，一定十分的惹人憐愛，但同時也讓人感覺到很心疼。  
忍不住的亞伯握住了萊斯特的手捏了一下，只見對方一臉疑惑的看著他，很顯然的這件事情對他來說，並不是什麼過於悲傷的事情，而這只是現實而已，不過這也許可能是萊斯特個性冷淡的原因。  
但又是什麼會造成現在的萊斯特呢？  
亞伯想肯定不只是因為那個過去，他相信萊斯特肯定經歷過什麼，而那份悲傷讓他難以承受，所以最後才會想藉由性愛來感受一點人的溫度，但是在心裡卻不願意接受任何人的靠近。  
雖然萊斯特沒有說到關於那部份的事情，不過萊斯特可以跟他講一些過去的事情就已經很難得了，也許是受到了這樣的影響，亞伯也忍不住的說了一點他的過去。

比起萊斯特，亞伯的兒童時期真的沒有什麼太特別的，父親對他很嚴厲，雖然母親很溫和，但是他們就只是像教科書裡的家庭樣本，虛偽的可怕，因為他的母親對任何人都很溫和，簡直就像電視劇裡的名門的千金，當然她的確也是這樣的出身，她的一舉一動，甚至連說出口的話都是經過算計的，主要都是為了維持她的優雅又賢慧的名聲。  
在別人眼裡他的家很溫馨，但亞伯卻覺得很可笑，他曾經嘗試著惹自己的母親生氣，但是到最後他的母親也只是溫柔的笑著跟他說，「亞伯，身為坎貝爾家的孩子，你要有自覺，不可以表現得這麼粗魯，要優雅遷讓，不然媽媽會很難過的。」  
雖然母親這麼說，但是有時後亞伯真的很懷疑，母親是真的有情緒在裡頭嗎？最後亞伯放棄了，在這個家裡沒有比名聲更為重要的東西了，但還好雖然他跟他的兄長、妹妹不是什麼太親的關係，但至少這兩人並沒有像他的父母那樣，三個小孩湊在一起，還算是有點家庭的感覺，要不然亞伯想，他大概會比現在更冷漠一些。  
他跟萊斯特不同的地方是，萊斯特是對什麼的感覺都很淡，所以很難跟人產生情感，而亞伯卻是壓根的少了某部分的情感，所以他可以對任何人擺出不同的樣貌，對他來說表面要營造那些感情並不難，因為他內心沒有，所以不會有任何牴觸，但在面對某些人的時後，他是可以產生出情感的。  
但是契機是什麼他也說不清，也許是那些人強壓在自己身上的情緒跟期待，所以讓亞伯營造出他們想看見的樣子，不過像是萊斯特那樣從來沒有對亞伯期待著什麼的人，也從來不覺得亞伯應該要去做些什麼，也因此在跟萊斯特相處時，那個他以為自己所沒有的部份就會慢慢的跑了出來。  
為什麼是萊斯特，也許就是因為這個原因。

而免不了的，在這個散步到的最後，他們一樣去了旅館，一樣上了床，一樣做了愛，這好像是他們的一個儀式，讓彼此都能待在正確位子上，儘管剛才有的丁點不一樣，最後全都抹殺在那個制式化的性愛裡，但同時這也是他們唯一的聯繫，失去了性愛，也許他們就沒有再見面的理由。

在那一天萊斯特並沒有留下來過夜，而是回到了自己的家中，他看著那扇他不敢打開的門，他站在了門口，掌心微濕的握在了手把上，但最後他還是沒有將門給打開的勇氣，只是將頭靠在了門板上待了一小會，就回到了他自己的房間。

在兩天過後，當萊斯特回到了基地時，他終於第一次見到基地的最高負責人─亞瑟，在基地的一年多的日子裡，他接受過亞瑟的訊息，收過郵件，聽說過亞瑟的事情，但是卻沒有實際看過亞瑟本人，據說基地剛建立的時後，亞瑟很常會過來，只是到後面穩定了，他就很少會出現了，他多數是為了維持基地的經費在奔波，而那麼大量的金錢到底是從哪裡來的，萊斯特並不知道，而他也不好奇。  
他只是在會議室裡靜靜的聽著亞瑟說著他接下來的安排，聽著亞瑟如何先從幾個小工廠開始推廣，這些工廠都是難得沒有上層資金流入的，也就是說他們比較不會受到上層的影響，而至於亞瑟怎麼會有這些資料，蓋亞裡的人似乎都很習慣了，也沒有人會去質疑亞瑟的決定。  
只見那一頭棕色的短髮顯得很柔和，近黑色的雙眼卻是很堅毅，他的語調令人覺得舒服，絲毫沒有任何的壓迫感，甚至對於其他人的問題也都很有耐心的一一解答，在這時萊斯特終於有些明白，為什麼雅各老是跟他說亞瑟是多麼令人敬佩的一個人。  
在亞瑟把所有的佈署都講完一遍之後，又跟著一些核心成員開著會，完善整個過程，至於萊斯特就跟著技術人員整備了所有的儀器，做上了最後的檢查，就在一切都準備的差不多時，亞瑟也正好結束了會議走了過來，當他走到了萊斯特的身邊時便輕聲的說著。  
「終於跟你見到面了，萊斯特。」亞瑟笑著說道，並伸出一隻手來，雖然萊斯特其實沒有很喜歡這類的接觸，但他還很友好的握上了那雙手，表達著自己的誠意。  
「你好，亞瑟。」萊斯特說的很清淡，沒有帶上任何的情緒，他對亞瑟只有一些敬佩，但再多的就沒有了。  
「在蓋亞還習慣嗎？」  
「跟在實驗室裡差不多。」  
萊斯特的回答讓亞瑟笑了一下，雖然之前就有聽說過萊斯特的個性，但真正接觸時又是另外一回事，看來這人真的是除了實驗以外並沒有其他的私生活。  
「我很高興你能加入我們，也因為如此我們的計畫才可以提前。」  
「沒什麼，如果我自己的話大概也做不到這些，畢竟動力系統這方面我沒有你們的人來得專業。」  
「希望我們的這個發明可以改變地上層的困境。」  
「希望如此。」  
雖然話這麼說，但是萊斯特並打算抱上太高的期待，畢竟這世界六成以上的資金都掌握在上層，經濟只要一被壟斷也許地上層就撐不下去了，但在事情實際發生之前，萊斯特也不打算去預設立場，不論再怎麼安排，未來都是難以預測的，而他們所能做的也只是盡力而已。

於是漸漸的在地上層開始有著新的動力系統的推廣，他的成本比石油能源高出許多，在這個拼命降低成本提高生產力的現在，實在是很難說服別人，而他唯一的籌碼就是這個新能源所產生的汙染幾乎是微乎其微，不過在地上層不論是空氣的汙染還是河水的破壞，所有地方的淨化費用都是由公家買單，也因此石油能源造成的汙染並不會增加他們的成本，政府也會定時派人來淨化，使環境維持在尚可生存的階段。  
所以對多數工廠來說，環保的議題對他們來說沒有什麼用處，他們只在乎這個的營收效益會有多少，但經歷過長時間的說服，終於有幾家小工廠願意去試試，於是在黑市裡，這個系統似乎正在悄悄的推廣當中。  
如果說蓋亞做的是只是研發新的系統在地上層用，也許還不會招來這麼多的麻煩，因為這是個有價值的系統，頂多是上層會有人來收購這項技術，並且將開發人員都給挖到上層去而已，但是很顯然的，蓋亞做的不只是這些。  
在推廣這套系統的同時，他們開始向商家闡述他們的理論，還有地球的永續經營，地上層不應該一直受制上層的壓製，畢竟那些降低的成本所帶來的利益多數也都是回到了上層，對地上層來說根本沒有任何的價值。  
上層只是用糖衣包裹著這些汙染，然後給予地上層一些虛幻努力的理由，而地上層的許多人就為了這個被營造的出來的美好假像不惜犧牲一切，而蓋亞的出現著實的讓他們開始認清楚事實，而這也就是上層所害怕的。  
於是當上層發現了有關蓋亞他們所規劃的這一套系統時，不得不說那是十分優秀的規劃，除了降低了汙染之外，甚至可以顛覆地上層的能源技術，藉此還能改善地上層的地位，使其不再成為整個世界的踏腳石。  
當上層意識到這件事情的時候，他們便已經派人去做調查，但在這個時候似乎也已經有點晚了，因為這個技術跟觀念已經廣泛的在地上層流竄。  
就在新的議會議題裡，當亞伯看見了有關於這件事情的處理方式時，他忍不住的開始感到擔憂，還好萊斯特只有自己一個人，所以亞伯想這個有組織規劃的事情大概與他無關，只不過是差不多的研究議題罷了，而這種思維在過去也有不少人有過，所以基本上也不怎麼稀奇，以萊斯特的個性來說，實在是不是會參加這種擁有美好抱負的組織，然而事情都有意外的時候，這個上層拼命想要抓起來的組織裡，卻有著那個亞伯以為那個不會參與的人，但不知情的亞伯甚至還在圍捕該組織的計畫裡出了一份心力，並且計畫著怎麼讓這件事情成為他的跳板，所以就在亞伯想著怎麼捕獲他們時，萊斯特想的卻是該怎麼隱藏好自己的蹤跡，兩個人的立場在這時候已經成為了對立的兩邊。  
到了這時，萊斯特也開始猶豫著要不要再繼續約著亞伯，畢竟亞伯是上層的議員，甚至還提供了不少圍捕蓋亞的計畫，雖然亞伯並不是整個圍捕計畫裡的主要人員，但不論怎麼說他都是有關聯的，怎麼看都不是能夠再繼續下去的關係，但是以亞伯對自己的了解，萊斯特在這時候突然的與他斷了聯繫，那麼才會引起對方的懷疑，這讓萊斯特有點拿不準自己該怎麼做才好。  
而在同時因為蓋亞成員開始被上層進行追捕，雅各也比以前更加的注意萊斯特的行蹤，並不是說他不相信萊斯特，但他就是怕萊斯特在與亞伯的相處上，也許會被發現了什麼，導致被抓去問話可就不是一句玩笑話可以帶過了。  
為了萊斯特的安全著想，雅各並不希望萊斯特再跟亞伯見面，最後萊斯特以不見面反而會引起亞伯的注意為理由，暫時保留了與亞伯見面的習慣，但也為了顧慮雅各的心情，萊斯特稍微的拉長了與亞伯見面的時間與次數，似乎也是想透過這一次好好的釐清他們兩人的關係，但如果這些是這麼好可以割捨的，那麼在那之前亞伯跟萊斯特就能夠與對方保持一個良好的距離，甚至斬斷掉這個關係，但是他們卻沒有這麼做，只是任由這個詭異的關係持續，因為一旦停止了，他跟萊斯特就真的回不去了。  
所以在上次萊斯特連續兩個禮拜都沒有跟亞伯連絡之後，亞伯這才有些不安的找了上來，因為他知道要是放任萊斯特不與自己見面，那真的有可能把一切都退到了原點，所以他才會不顧自己的原則，甚至讓下屬去搜查萊斯特的行動，在確認了對方的方位之後，才什麼都不管不不顧的找了上去，而這也是亞伯為數不多不按照自己計畫行動的一次，好像每次他打破規矩的時候，主要都是為了萊斯特，而似乎也沒有其他的人事物可以像萊斯特那樣破壞他給自己立下的規矩了。


	9. 第九章

在平靜的水面上丟下了一顆石子之後，雖然小石子會很快的就沉入了水裡，但是水面上的波紋卻會一直的持續下去，而也許這在最後會成為滔天巨浪，所有的神話跟信念都是人造出來的，很多東西一旦有了破口就會越破越大，甚至被粉碎重建，而十分明白人心操弄與政治的上層又怎麼能不理解呢？  
現在社會的道德世界觀，就是他們一手建立起來的，地上層與地下層對上層的敬畏，也是這麼來的，常久以來經濟的打壓與控制，讓他們忘記了雖然沒有資金，但是他們擁有的是整個星球的資源，有著是整個星球大多數的人口，只要他們意識到這件事情，儘管他們手裡的武器落後上層許多，但是用鮮血跟生命總是能堆疊出突破口，所謂的光腳的不怕穿鞋的，地上層的人們其實比起上層來說沒有什麼好害怕的，但是這麼多年以來的影響畢竟不是一兩天就能解決的事情，另外也不是所有人都可以為了改革而付出生命，所以即便許多人的內心都被動搖了，但地上層仍然是被掌握在上層裡面的。  
至於那些用了新能源的工廠，在剛開始的時後因為周遭的居民不必再忍受排放的骯髒廢氣，多數的人都十分推廣這個能源，並且整個能源運作完之後所產生的水還可以拿來種植物，所以在附近的一些家境比較好的居民，也開始將家裡的能源系統改用成這種新的系統，雖然在系統更換要花上不少錢，但是整個家裡不再有那些廢氣，甚至還可以利用新能源所產生的水在院子裡弄個小溫室種植東西時，這個能源就開始被大量的推崇，許多稍微好一點生活水平的人都開始改用這種能源了。  
一旦地上層的生活被改變了，上層就會失去了它的優勢，講直白一點就是當地下層恢復了過往的繁華，以及自然的景觀恢復，那麼上層就會變得落寞，這對於花了大量的金錢與時間在建立上層的人來說，這是不允許發生的事情，所以上層也開始對這個動力能源進行撻伐，而其中的理由便是它會破壞世界的經濟，他們以莫須有的罪名替新能源冠上了高利潤的假像，並且以蓋亞是要用烏托邦的夢想來榨乾地上層的經濟罪名，而蓋亞的注目的就只是要將金錢都掌握在自己的手裡，以這些論調上層開始進行各式對蓋亞的洗腦宣傳並且抹黑。  
此外那些改用新能源的工廠也都被強制關廠，所有使用新能源的家庭也被軍隊給闖入，所有的器材在當下都被當作證據給扣押，甚至居民們都被列為相關的重要人員而被抓去問話，一時之間地上層的人，各個人心惶惶，誰都不敢讓別人知道自己家裡是不是有加裝這些改良過後的系統，就怕家人被抓去軍部問話，雖然最後那些人都有被放出來，但是上層急於在他們身上找出一些蛛絲馬跡，甚至想找到有關蓋亞的線路跟線索，於是他們還用了大腦的審訊，直接將大腦連接在電腦系統上，利用藥物入侵他們大腦裡的記憶，並藉此查詢有沒有跟蓋亞相關的資訊。  
而這種審問方式相當粗暴，甚至造成許多人的記憶錯亂的情況，大腦本來就是很脆弱的東西，在過度審訊之下，已經導致有些人的智力退損，而這些所延伸出來的問題上層並不在意，也不去管那些因為他們而大腦被破壞的人，漸漸的被審問的人多了，受害的人也多了，甚至連不滿的人也開始多了。  
在這個人人自危對上層有些不滿意的現在，網路上又直接炸出了一些消息，那就是關於一些上層大公司的營利及運作，從那些資料裡可以看得出來，上層把地上層跟地下層當做了什麼，他們壓榨擠壓著地上層的生活，那些過去看起來對地上層的保護政策，甚至淨化的工程，還不是用榨乾地上層的資源，然侯撥出一小部份來給他們使用，當初說得如此溫馨，說得如此替地上層著想，但是地上層的人卻沒有想到，他們做的遠比不上他們從地上層剝奪的十分之一，而當這些資料被公開之後，連一直沉靜的地下層也開始不平靜了。  
因為地上層主要是被汙染還有土地的壓榨，但是地下層就是人力的壓榨，這時候地下層也才明白他們的付出與所得是有多麼大的差距，雖然地下層並沒有像地上層那樣，有這麼多的免疫系統崩潰疾病，而地下層的醫療也比地上層好多了，疾病雖然不是問題，但是身體的過勞就算是醫療多發達也是無法改變的。  
在地下層生活的人，多數人的工作繁重程度讓人難以想像，幾乎沒有娛樂的時間，這時不得不說，雖然萊斯特工作的時間也算長，不含加班的話基本上也快十個小時，但是他的工作時間與薪水在地下層當中，可以算是幸福的工作。  
由此便可知地下層的人工作時數是有多麼的長，雖然他們生活水平比地上層好上很多，但多數的人根本沒有享受的資本，尤其是到中年以後身體衰退的很厲害，而他們的唯一安慰就是能帶給家人穩定的生活。  
不過當這些差距跟壓榨被赤裸裸的被擺放出來時，再也沒有人可以平心的面對這些事情，雖然很快的上層就將這些網路資料給清裡的很乾淨，但是已經有很多是被私人給下載並且保存了起來，不論怎麼刪都會有相關的帖子出現，最後上層快速的通過了網路安全法，從此網路上的所有發言都會被監控，另外為了保障個人的安全及方便性，說好聽的是將光腦定位將個人訊息跟位子回報進政府主機裡，美其名是在發生危急事件時，警方、醫護都可以在第一時間就趕到現場進行救護，另外在交通上可以直接綁定個人資訊帳戶，出入直接用扣款方式，不用在填寫資料購買票劵，聽起來像是十分便利，但是卻是在掌控一個人的所有生活細節，監視著所有的人。  
雖然這項政策大抵一定會執行，但是上層一直以來都還是會表面做做樣子，公開審核投票，然而政府組成跟整個票數來說，上層都佔了百分之五十以上，這種投票根本沒有任何的意義。  
不論議題是什麼，上層的人也都只會選擇對自己有利的通過，而這也只是走個過水場面，表達一下上層也是有在尊重其他層人的意見。  
但這一次就沒有像往常那樣，那麼好解決了，在政策剛推動出來討論時，地上層就開始出現反對的聲浪，甚至抗議跟遊行也在幾個區開始進行著。  
那些區都是曾經被重點審問過的區域，他們的家人在腦損傷後承受了莫大的壓力，所以這也是興起了他們想要反抗的決心。

於是地上層開始亂成一片，本來就不太好的治安又變得更糟了，不時有上層的警員在地上層巡視，他們的態度稱不上友善，甚至還有一些瞧不起地上層的味道，每次看著地上層的人時，都會不自覺得抬高下巴，帶點高傲的樣子。  
雖然萊斯特的工作都是在地下層，但是他卻住在地上層，看著媒體又在播最新一次的地上層的人跟員警的衝突，只見電子麻醉槍都出來了，幾乎是沒有任何的警告就朝著人群掃射，有多少人當場被電暈，然後倒在了地上，接著被奔跑的人群踩踏，雖然警方沒有使用會致命的武器，但他們的所做所為卻已經造成了不少人員的死亡，恐慌的氣息在地上層開始瀰漫，這讓亞伯忍不住的有些擔憂。  
"你那邊還好嗎？"  
罕見的這是亞伯第一次打出與做愛無關的訊息，平時兩人的通訊除了約時間上床之外，就沒有其他了。  
"我很好。"  
也許是為了表達自己真的很安全，萊斯特是立刻的就回覆了亞伯的訊息。  
"最近地上層不太安全，你要不要考慮去地下層，還是我接你來上層？"  
"不用了，我很好。"  
"你確定？"  
"我很確定。"  
在萊斯特都把話都說得這麼死之後，亞伯也就不好再說些什麼，但他仍舊是會擔心，於是想了一會他便決定主動的約上了萊斯特，畢竟他們也有好一陣子沒碰面了。  
"那你今天晚上有空嗎？我們碰面。”  
“今天不行。"  
而這也是難得被萊斯特拒絕的亞伯，因為往常幾乎都是萊斯特在約他，沒想到他難得開口就被拒絕了，在以前萊斯特如果有空檔的話，就會自己主動來約他，雖然現在的這種情況也的確是不好約這種事情，但是說不上為什麼，這一次亞伯的心理就是覺得有點怪，不過在看不出任何端倪的現在，他也不好去多說問些什麼，畢竟萊斯特本來就不喜歡別人問太多，所以亞伯也就不好追問了下去。  
還是派人去查看下呢？  
想到這裡，亞伯就撥通了一個他能信的過的下屬，然而在對方的通訊剛接通的時候，亞伯卻突然的意識到，自己到底是在做什麼？  
找人去跟蹤保護萊斯特嗎？他跟萊斯特又不能是什麼關係，而他這麼做又是要幹嗎？  
「議員？您找我？」當通訊器另一端的下屬在遲遲沒有聽見萊斯特的聲音後，忍不住的開口問道。  
「你…去幫我查一下這次地上層那個叫蓋亞組織的資料，有多少資料都給我。」  
「好的，我知道了。」  
在亞伯掐斷了通訊時，他忍不住露出有些嘲諷的表情，他像是嘲笑著自己又想要做些什麼多餘的事情嗎？  
雖然他已經當選了議員，甚至還拿到了上層某區的行政權，但在坎貝爾家裡他的地位其實還沒有站的很穩，大部分的實權還是掌握在阿道夫的手上，更別提他還得從同輩的家族成員裡搶奪資源，雖然有威廉家裡的支持，能夠拿到手的資源他都拿下了，並且在私下亞伯也在培養著自己的勢力，而凱薩也就是他勢力範圍下的友人。  
凱薩‧葛林，是星光娛樂背後葛林家族的直系血脈之一，雖然擁有最純正葛林家的血統，但有著這樣血統的可不只是他一人，他的堂兄堂弟多到數不清，而且他的父親在星光娛樂裡也只佔了一個不輕不重的位子。  
凱薩的父親是個安於平凡的男子，雖然平凡沒有什麼不好，但如果不是在這樣的家族裡，凱薩也不會認為那有什麼，糟就糟在星光娛樂是整個上層最大的娛樂媒體公司，儘管凱薩的父親沒有要奪經營權的意思，但擁有直系血親的身份，他們還是很常受到一些打壓跟攻擊，而他溫吞的父母總是忍受著這一切，要他不要跟那些堂兄弟們吵架，而這也讓凱薩十分的不滿。  
他跟亞伯認識的時候是在高中時，當年亞伯進入高中的時候，就已經有著一群人因為他坎貝爾的身份圍繞過去，他當年對於對方並不感興趣，甚至帶點不屑的態度，這些政治世家背後有多少心計跟骯髒他是很清楚的，因為星光娛樂有很大一部份都是在幫忙著這些政客洗白、抹黑，雖然凱薩也不覺得自己是什麼多正直的世家，不過牽扯到這種政治二代會很麻煩，雖然他很不滿父母的做為，但凱薩也打算遵從著父母的指示，要是跟坎貝爾家的人太過於友好，導致他的堂兄弟姊妹們來找自己麻煩就算了，他可不想自己的父母也被他們的父母給找麻煩了。  
結果凱薩沒想到的是，他不靠近亞伯，亞伯卻自己靠過來了，孽緣講的大概是他們倆個人的關係，但從此他們也成為了彼此能夠信任奮鬥的存在。  
政客最需要的就是媒體的光環，除了自家的資源以及阿道夫的協助外，亞伯能這麼快就在政壇站穩了一席之地，這大部分要歸功於凱薩替他營造的群眾魅力，包括當年網上出現一堆自己青澀時期的照片跟影片，成功的拉一波好感度，而這些都是來自凱薩的手筆，所以在亞伯當上議員之後，他在凱薩的事業上也提供了不少的幫助，就是這樣的一個計畫，他們一個打算拿下坎貝爾家的最高位子，一個打算拿下星光娛樂的經營權，兩個人都為了各自的目標而努力著。  
在這種時後，娛樂新聞公司有時後還比他們這些政客更能掌握到第一手消息，畢竟現在新動力能源的事情並不在亞伯的管轄範圍，他也不好去跟負責的人探聽太多，要是被誤認為別有居心就更麻煩了。  
但是不知道為什麼，亞伯對於這件事情隱隱覺得有些不放心，於是他又連絡上了凱薩跟他要了這次事件的資料跟畫面，反正就算是他多想也沒有關係，總比真的有些什麼而他卻從來沒有去探查。  
在做完這一系列事情之後，亞伯看著那個灰色的通訊界面框，然後嘆了一口氣。  
萊斯特，希望你真的沒有做出什麼不能挽回的事情出來。

也就在萊斯特拒絕了亞伯的邀約之後，他又專心的開始收拾著自己在基地裡的實驗室，最近地上層的盤查很嚴重，他們其中一個成員就因為是黑市販賣的源頭，雖然他源頭的身份沒有被曝光，但是因為被查到一些沾了點邊的消息，所以就被抓去準備問話。  
大腦的審訊跟一般的審訊不同，想要隱藏什麼秘密都是不可能的，所以在警方逮捕他時，他一個衝動跑上了馬路，接著就被高行駛的懸浮車給撞上了，大腦被撞的支離破碎，人還在醫院裡吊著一口氣，但是傷勢很重的大腦是再也不能挖掘出什麼消息出來，甚至就算將來人醒了，智力跟記憶能恢復多少都很難說。  
雖然看起來像是意外，但是蓋亞裡的每個人都很清楚，他絕對是看準懸浮車而跑出去的，畢竟一旦大腦接受審訊，蓋亞裡的秘密就一定會暴露出去，所以他寧可犧牲自己的生命也要保全基地，好在因為最近人心惶惶，許多做完大腦審訊的人都有著不小的後遺症，因此拒絕做審訊的人多著去，反應激烈的也不少，所以並不會被當作是心虛所做的逃逸。  
雖然危機暫時解除了，但是收到這樣的消息時，蓋亞裡的每個人情緒都很低落，畢竟這個轉機是同伴用生命換來的，而他們現在還能夠有時間準備撤離，也都是多虧了那人不顧自己的生命安危，雖然還吊著一口氣，但是那個樣子也跟死了是沒差到多少。  
至於上層的那些人會花費這麼多的醫療在他們同伴身上，也只是抱著一線希望把人給治好，然後好做大腦審訊的目的而已，然而一個腦損傷的人又怎麼能經得起這樣的折騰？這時候他們寧願他一直沉睡下去，最好永遠不要再張開眼睛了。  
萊斯特一直以為他對這個基地其實沒有太多的情感，一直到得知這件事情之後，胸口才有種被悶住的感覺，他對於這種情緒很熟悉，每當她把自己打扮的漂亮出去赴約時，他也會有這種情緒，那是名為難過而他以為自己已經失去的東西。  
蓋亞不知不覺的在萊斯特的心裡產生了點重量，就跟亞伯不知道從什麼時候開始成為他發洩情緒的出口，那些他以為死絕的心，好像開始有了一點知覺，這樣的改變其實讓萊斯特覺得有些不安，他太久沒有感受過這些情感，這種掌控不了自己的感覺實在不是很好。  
但是又不得不說，這些情感讓他覺得夜晚似乎不在漫長的可怕。  
而就在萊斯特把東西收到一半的時候，雅各卻悄悄的走了過來，他壓低了語氣對著萊斯特問著。  
「你最近還有跟亞伯聯絡嗎？」  
「我有段時間沒跟他見面了，怎麼了？」  
「他有沒有懷疑過你？」  
其實這個問題萊斯特也不清楚，亞伯知道他曾經在做新能源溶劑的研究，但具體內容應該是不知道的，雖然時間上很接近，但是雅各找他加入蓋亞卻是個意外，以他的個性來說一般只會自己研究，所以應該不致於被發現才對，但萊斯特又不敢說的很確定，當他對上雅各那張是真的關心自己的臉時，他又有點不好跟他說上實話。  
「不會，我們只是上床的關係，沒有聊過這些，他是知道我是調和劑的研究員，這種研究室的研究員還不少，所以也沒什麼值得懷疑的。」  
「那就好，總之你小心點，不要讓他抓到你的把柄。」  
「我知道了，你也注意一點。」  
在把話說完之後，兩人便分別的收拾著自己的東西，數據之類的還能記錄在晶片裡面帶走，但是有些成品就得取捨了，看著那些零件被拆解銷毀的時候，萊斯特說不清自己是什麼樣的情緒，但那過程當中有許多人都紅了眼眶，就連娜塔莉雅都有些不忍的別過頭去。  
在基地大致都收拾乾淨後也花上了三天的時間，像萊斯特跟雅各這種研究的成員倒是還好，但有些成員是負責兜售零件或是推廣的，多多少少會在別人的記憶當中出現，那些曾經有在外頭露過臉的成員們，都被亞瑟給帶走了，而研究人員們多數都回到了自己的工作崗位上，在臨走前娜塔莉雅給了他們每個人一個特別袖扣，那是個小型的迷你通訊器，裡面已經輸入了娜塔莉雅跟羅傑的通訊號碼，娜塔莉雅在把袖扣交到萊斯特的手上時說道。  
「這個通訊器不用怕被追蹤，有事情就連絡我們，不要自己處理，知道嗎？」  
萊斯特點了點頭之後，接著又跟雅各交換了彼此袖扣通訊碼，在做完這一切之後他們便從不同的出口離開，在離開以前萊斯特又看了一眼商場拉下來貼著歇業標語的鐵門，胸口那悶住的感覺又更深了。  
難道他們只能在這裡結束嗎？

也許是察覺到萊斯特有點低落，雅各摟著他的肩膀笑著說道：  
「不用擔心，這裡不可能會永遠的結束，亞瑟他一定有計畫的，這麼多年來我們也不是第一次被迫遷移基地。」  
「以前也發生過嗎？」  
「其實我們從以前就一直被搜查，不只是因為新能源，還有亞瑟一直在給地上層的人們灌輸的新觀念，只不過以前還沒有實質上的成果，所以檯面上你們不知道而已，四年前在地下層不是發生過一場火災，把一家戲院給燒的精光嗎？」  
那件事情在當初新聞版面也報的很大，所以就算是萊斯特這種不怎麼關心社會的人也都知道。  
「難不成？」  
「對，那是我們的上一個基地。」  
雅各笑了一下，那時後因為沒有時間撤離了，所以亞瑟當基立斷的用一把大火把所有的一切都給燒了，只留下晶片數據帶走，在那個時候比現在還要更難以忍受，而且在逃跑的過程當中，他們的有些成員再也張不開眼睛了。  
在那一次的掃蕩之後，亞瑟變得更加的小心，足足有半年時間都讓成員們各自生活，一直到半年後，娜塔莉雅才連絡上他們，而新的基地也不知道是在什麼時後準備好了，而關於這些雅各從來都沒有問過娜塔莉雅跟亞瑟，到底那些資源跟資金是從哪裡來的？為什麼他們要成立蓋亞，這些好像是他們不想去回答的問題，儘管如此雅各還是選擇相信他們，而亞瑟也一直一路盡責的當一個領導者，在任何時候都以他們的安危做為優先考量。  
只是這一次不在像過去那樣只是小範圍的拘捕，懷疑的種子已經埋在了地上層的居民心裡，上層現在極度需要抓到他們，並且重新的替社會制度洗牌制定規矩，人類一旦只要開始相信一個信念，那麼久了就會失去反抗的心態，也許他們給地上層的自由還是太多了。  
就算現在輿論比較多，但是只要久了把一些觀念更深的灌進地上層的居民腦裡，那麼現在的活動也只會被當作是一次可笑的叛亂，最好是讓他們要抓到蓋亞的成員，然後從他們的身份背景來下手，然後在向地上層的人表示著，他們只是批著環保跟和平來成就自己利益的團體。  
只要信念一崩盤，那麼接下來的事情就很好處理了，所以這也是為什麼上層現在不擇手段的也要抓住他們，而萊斯特他們現在能做的也只是把自己躲好，並且等著娜塔莉雅他們的通知。

在萊斯特重新回歸一般的上班的生活之後，他還是沒有連絡亞伯，比上次的兩個禮拜還要久，已經都快過一個月了，而亞伯也只是在這期間會發點訊息給他，但每一次都被萊斯特給帶過了。  
從基地關閉到了現在，已經過了快兩個禮拜了，但是他們卻還是沒有收到一點的消息，而雅各也表現的跟平常一樣，甚至在那之後就沒有跟萊斯特有什麼特別的接觸，只有在偶爾的時候，兩個人的眼神會稍微的交會一下，然後是微小的搖頭就沒有了。  
然而在這兩個禮拜以來地上層的衝突並沒有因此而消退，反而是越演越烈，亞伯也開始對萊斯特的異常也越來越覺得不對，他看著手上關於蓋亞的資料，努力的回想著有關萊斯特的研究，但是卻沒有在那之中找到一點的關聯，雖然亞伯沒有任何的依據，但是他卻有種直覺，那也許只是他的多想，但無論如何如果萊斯特有牽扯在其中的話，要是被別人給發現了，那麼就算是他也不能做些什麼，畢竟他有他的目標，他不能為此而放棄。

然而每當他從窗外看出去，看著前方的小公園，他都會想到那個躺在在抽屜裡，他一直沒有送出去的禮物盒子，而盒子裡的楓葉依舊鮮紅。


End file.
